


Warriors: Dawn's Awakening- Part 2

by Lightfyre



Series: Warriors: Dawn's Awakening [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dawn's Awakening, PTSD, flahsbacks of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightfyre/pseuds/Lightfyre
Summary: Lichentail has left ThunderClan and seeks to form a Clan of her own. But will she be able to find cats suitable enough for Clan life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allegiances 
> 
>  
> 
> Loners: 
> 
> Lichentail- pale gray she-cat with dark gray ears and tail, formerly of ThunderClan 
> 
> Milo- small, very young light brown tom 
> 
> Twitch- grayish brown tabby tom 
> 
> Mitch- dark gray tabby tom 
> 
> Glitch- pale gray tom 
> 
> Salem- black tom 
> 
>  
> 
> Kittypets: 
> 
> Mel- pale golden she-cat with a dark brown face, ears, paws, and tail, and striking blue eyes  
> Liam- white tom with black flecks  
> Chester- ginger tabby tom  
> Kasey- white she-cat with a ginger forehead marking and dark orange eyes  
> Sparky- yellow tabby tom

Lichentail crept through the dark, wet tunnel, wincing as she stepped through murky, awful smelling water. As her eyes adjusted to the low light, she could see a thin, dirty stream that extended along the tunnel. 

_Great,_ she thought. _At least it’s better than trying to cross the Thunderpaths above._

Above her, she could hear the rumbling and howling of Twoleg monsters. She’d finally crossed the mountains and seen a Twolegplace in the distance, but was separated from it by several huge Thunderpaths lying side by side. Fortunately, she’d found this tunnel. 

_Hopefully I can find my way out of here._

Suddenly, light shone down on her from a set of holes up above. Raising her head, she caught a glimpse of the sky, and breathed in a slight bit of fresh air. Then, her ears swiveled as she caught the sound of scurrying up ahead. She turned into another passageway to see a huge, fat rat grooming itself. Lichentail’s stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hadn’t eaten in a while. She crept forward, skillfully placing one paw before the next so as not to create sound, and then pounced on the rat. It shrieked, and then as quick as a snake, it slipped out of her paws. Lichentail hissed as she raced after it, kicking up droplets of foul water. She suddenly was aware of the sound of several tiny paw steps, and the overwhelming smell of rat. She turned and skidded to a halt in a large passageway. There, in front of her, were more than a dozen, scurrying and squeaking rats. The one Lichentail had been chasing disappeared into the crowd. 

Suddenly a massive rat covered in scars flew at her, hissing. Lichentail yowled as the rat sank its teeth deep into her foreleg. She violently shook her leg, trying to fling the rat off, but it held on tight. The other rats swarmed her, hissing angrily and leaping up at her. Lichentail spun around, knocking several of them over. She smashed the rat on her leg against the stony wall of the tunnel, and it let go and fell limply to the ground. A burst of agony in her hind leg indicated she’d been bitten again—she kicked that rat off, then jumped as several more charged at her. Lichentail struck out with her claws, injuring several rats at once. One more lept up at her, but she grabbed it by the neck and bit down until she heard a crunch. She flung its body into the crowd, causing several of them to jump and flee down another passageway. One by one, other rats followed, until they had all left. 

Lichentail went over to the scarred rat that she’d hit against the wall. Its flank was still rising and falling slowly. She leaned down and bit its neck. Lichentail gagged as she tore through its foul tasting, slimy fur, but welcomed the fresh meat beneath its pelt. After scarfing it down, she stood up, and was startled to see pools of blood at her feet. The throbbing pain of her bites wounds returned at full force, causing her to stumble. She licked at both wounds for a long time, trying to get them to stop bleeding, but they were both very deep. Eventually the flow of blood died down somewhat, but it still hurt to walk. Lichentail limped on through the tunnels, her blood dripping down into the stream of water and creating thick red clouds on the surface. 

Finally, she saw sunlight, and stumbled through an opening into a rocky ditch. Just behind her she could hear monsters roaring by. Lichentail limped up the slope and across a wide expanse of black, hard stone, still leaving drops of blood in her wake. She was grateful to find a patch of grass to collapse in and nurse her wounds. Lichentail desperately missed Rosefall and her store of herbs right then. Maybe she could at least find some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. 

Lichentail dozed off, exhausted from her fight with the rats. When she woke up, her wounds had scabbed over somewhat, but were still bleeding slightly. She limped onward, overwhelmed by the stony ground and all the strange smells. She found a narrow path of sandy colored stone bordering a small, quiet Thunderpath. Just up ahead, she could see some Twoleg dens. Maybe one of their gardens had herbs she could use for her wounds. She winced with every step, wanting to just stop and collapse, but suddenly, she spotted a fence with thorny branches hanging over it, dotted with bright flowers. Lichentail remembered that Rosefall and Deerpelt used marigold to prevent infection—maybe this yard would have some. She leaped up on top of the fence, and peered down below. It was full of colorful flowers and several plants Lichentail had never seen before. She dropped down into the grass, lured by the sweet smelling air hanging over the garden. 

“BARK BARK BARK!” 

A large black and white dog came running at her, snarling viciously. Lichentail turned and leapt back up the fence, hearing a thunk as the dog skidded into it. As she fled away from the yard, she could still hear its angry barking. 

“Fox dung!” she spat. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lichentail looked up to see a cat perched on top of another fence. She was a very strange looking cat—her coat was pale golden, but her ears, muzzle, paws, and tail were dark brown. She had the brightest blue eyes Lichentail had ever seen. She was wearing a collar adorned with strange, shiny stones. 

“You’re walking like you’re hurt,” said the she-cat. “What happened?” 

“I got bitten by rats,” Lichentail replied. “Are there any gardens nearby with marigold? It’s good for wounds.” 

The kittypet tilted her head to one side. “I’ve never heard of anyone using flowers for wounds,” she said. 

“I’m a forest cat,” said Lichentail. “All kinds of plants can be used for medicine.” 

“Hmm…the only garden I know of where marigold grows is two yards away from mine, but there’s a dog there that really doesn’t like intruders,” said the kittypet.

Lichentail hissed in frustration. “Well, I’ll try and find it somewhere else,” she said, limping onward. 

“My Twolegs could treat your wounds with bandages,” said the kittypet. “They’re really nice--they’ve helped stray cats before.”

Lichentail bristled at the idea. “No thank you,” she said firmly. 

The kittypet frowned. “Those wounds look really deep. If something isn’t done about them, you’ll soon have a nasty infection.”

“I know that,” Lichentail spat. “That’s why I’m looking for marigold!” 

“Alright, well, suit yourself,” said the kittypet. 

Lichentail looked down at the wound on her foreleg, which was starting to bleed quite a bit again. Both bite marks pulsed and throbbed and felt hot. Lichentail was starting to feel a bit unsteady on her paws. 

“Wait!” said Lichentail as the kittypet turned to jump back down into the yard. “I…I guess I’ll let your Twolegs patch me up.”

“Great! Follow me then,” said the kittypet. 

Lichentail sprang up on the fence and followed the kittypet into the garden. It was a cool, shady yard with a large tree right behind the Twoleg nest. Lichentail’s heart pounded in her chest—she’d never been in a Twoleg nest before, and never imagined she’d ever go inside one. 

“It’s alright,” the kittypet coaxed. “My Twolegs won’t harm you, I promise.”

Lichentail narrowed her eyes. “What if they try to keep me as a kittypet, I mean…try to make me stay here?”

“I’ll find a way for you to get out, don’t worry,” said the kittypet.

“Thanks, uh…what’s your name?” asked Lichentail.

“Mel,” the kittypet replied.

Lichentail held her breath as she followed Mel inside, hoping to StarClan she was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mel led Lichentail through a small entrance covered by a swinging flap, stepping onto a cool, white, stony floor. Lichentail sniffed at the air, taken aback by all the strange odors. Mel let out a loud, high pitched mew, and a few moments later, a Twoleg came walking towards them. Its confused face towered high above them, and its paws thumped heavily across the floor. Lichentail nearly turned to run out of the den, but Mel calmed her with a stroke of her tail along her flank. The Twoleg knelt down until it was eye level with Lichentail. She froze to the spot—she had never seen a Twoleg up close before. It spoke to her in a deep, rumbling voice, but it was somehow soothing at the same time. The Twoleg noticed Lichentail’s wound on her foreleg, and gently took her paw into its own giant one. Lichentail fought back to urge to bite the Twoleg as it studied her wound. Then, it stood up, walked away, and disappeared out of sight. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” said Mel.

“Where is it going?” asked Lichentail.

“Oh, to get some bandages, probably,” said Mel. She gestured over to a tall, square object that was flat at the top. “Jump up here.” 

The cats leaped onto flat surface and waited until the Twoleg returned carrying what looked like thick cobwebs, and a strange round object. It let out an amused sound when he saw the two cats sitting at its eye level. The Twoleg put the things it was carrying down and then opened the round object as if it were some sort of shell. Lichentail wrinkled her nose at the oily scent it gave off. 

“That’s ointment,” said Mel. “It prevents infection.”

Lichentail forced herself to remain still as the Twoleg rubbed a clear sap-like substance onto the rat bite on her foreleg. To her surprise, it felt quite soothing. She shifted to show the Twoleg the wound on her hind leg, who applied more of the medicine to it. Then, the Twoleg took a few of the cobwebs and wrapped them firmly but gently around the wounds, encircling each one three times before tucking it into place. Lichentail felt a pang of homesickness as she remembered how Deerpelt and Rosefall used to wrap wounds just like that. 

The Twoleg ran a gentle paw down Lichentail’s back. She shuddered, and jumped down to the floor, heading for the den entrance. 

“Wait!” Mel came sprinting up to her. “I wouldn’t leave just yet. You need to rest and let your wounds heal. The bandages need to stay on for at least a few days.” 

“I just need to be outside,” said Lichentail. “It’s too musty and strange in here.” 

“We can sit out in the yard,” said Mel. 

The two she-cats lay in the shade beneath the large tree in the yard. The soft, cool grass reminded Lichentail of the forest floor, and she began to feel relaxed. 

“Oh, I haven’t asked you your name yet,” said Mel. “That is, if you have one?” 

“It’s Lichentail.”

“Lichentail?” Mel tilted her head in confusion once again. “That’s a strange name. Where are you from again?”

“A forest far away from here,” Lichentail replied. 

“Have you lived your whole life there?”

“Yes, I was born there.” 

“Wow. Are there other cats living there?”

“A lot,” said Lichentail. She began to talk about the Clans, and how they’d lived there for generations. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed talking to other cats—Mel was the first one she’d spoken with in over two moons. Mel listened intently, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, and asked several questions. 

“The Clans really fight one another?” said Mel. “Have you been in a battle?”

“Yes, several,” said Lichentail.

“Was it scary?”

“My first one was, but not so much after that.” 

Mel’s next question was, “Is StarClan real?”

“Yes,” said Lichentail. “The medicine cats and leaders go to a pool of water called the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. They give all the Clans guidance. Medicine cats especially have a strong connection to them. They grant the leaders nine lives so that they are the strongest cats in the forest.”

“Nine lives?”

“Yes, if they die, StarClan will revive them. Until they run out of lives, of course, then they go to join StarClan forever.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” said Mel with a slight purr of laughter. 

“I’ve seen it happen,” Lichentail insisted. “I watched my leader, Sapstar, get struck down in battle. He lay there bleeding from a torn throat, but then a few moments later, the wound healed, and he   
stood up and kept on fighting!”

“Oh. Alright then.” Mel still looked skeptical. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it happened,” said Lichentail. “I wasn’t sure I believed it myself when I saw it!”

“It all sounds very interesting,” said Mel. “But why don’t you live with the Clans anymore?” 

Lichentail looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said. “Something happened, and I had to leave.”

“I’m sorry about that,” said Mel. “Do you miss your Clanmates?”

“Oh, terribly,” said Lichentail. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to go home again. But…I can’t. It’s complicated.” 

“I hope one day you can go home,” said Mel. 

Lichentail looked up at the sky, which was starting to turn pink as dusk approached. 

“Part of me hopes so too, but I don’t think I ever can,” said Lichentail. She looked back at Mel. “I was thinking of starting my own Clan, actually,” she said. “That’s why I came here—to try and find lone cats to see if they’d like to join me.” 

“Wow!” Mel exclaimed. “Well, there are some strays that come through here from time to time. Oh, also, three yards away from me, there are some cats who don’t like their Twolegs that much.” 

“Huh? Would they want to join me?” Lichentail gasped. 

“I don’t know,” said Mel. “But their Twolegs barely pay any attention to them, and they’re bored all the time, so they wander around the neighborhood. I can take you to talk with them, if you’d like.”

“That would be great,” Lichentail purred. 

“But let’s wait until tomorrow,” said Mel. “It’ll be night soon, and my Twolegs make me come in then.” 

Suddenly, another Twoleg emerged from the den, and approached the cats. This one had a much lighter voice than the other one, and was slightly smaller. It knelt down and offered Lichentail a shiny metal shell full of some pinkish gray food. Lichentail wasn’t sure to accept it at first—she’d heard that Twoleg food tasted awful, but the smell of this food told her otherwise. The salty, tangy scent somehow reminded her of RiverClan warriors. She took a bite, and instantly fell in love. She hungrily scarfed down the food as the Twoleg stroked her fur and talked to her in a soft voice. Thankfully, she only stayed for a little while before going back inside. 

“I never thought food from Twolegs could taste so delicious,” said Lichentail, swiping her tongue over her mouth. 

“I guess you’re used to eating prey,” said Mel. “I caught a mouse once, when I was a kit, but I can’t remember how it tasted. I’d like to chase critters, but this stupid collar prevents me from being able to hunt.” She shook her neck, and a tiny gold object on the collar let out a tinkling noise.

“That would drive me insane,” Lichentail growled. 

“Oh, it does drive me insane,” said Mel. 

“Would you be interested in joining me?” Lichentail asked. “I can probably find a way to get that collar off, and then you’d never have to wear it again.”

“Oh…oh, no, no thank you,” Mel stammered. “I love my Twolegs, even though my collar does annoy me. Clan life sounds amazing, but…there’s no way I could ever leave my Twolegs. I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” said Lichentail. “I’ve just never met such a friendly kittypet before. Most of the ones I’ve met were snobby or hostile to Clan cats.”

“Likewise with strays,” said Mel.

They continued to talk until the sky grew dark. 

“My Twolegs are going to want me inside soon,” said Mel. 

“I’ll spend the night in the tree,” said Lichentail, climbing up the thick trunk. “Thank you, Mel.”

“No problem. I’ll take you to meet my friends tomorrow,” said Mel, slipping into the small entrance to the den. 

Lichentail climbed up high into the branches until she was well hidden by the leaves. The Twolegs came outside and seemed to look around for her, but then gave up and went back in. Lichentail lay across a thick branch and drifted off to sleep. 

She dreamed that she was running through a forest, the angry shrieks of fighting cats and the reek of blood all around her. Lichentail couldn’t tell what was going on, only that the instinct to fight was surging through her. She suddenly came nose to nose with a huge dog, which bared its fangs and washed horrible breath all over Lichentail. 

Suddenly, a streak of gold flew through the air, and another cat landed on the dog’s back and bit its ear. The dog reared back, shrieking. Lichentail gasped as she recognized the cat—it was Mel!

Lichentail startled awake, panting hard and nearly sliding off the branch. She looked wildly around—she was back in the tree, and the sound of yowling cats was replaced with the soft chirp of crickets. 

_Did StarClan just send me another dream?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lichentail came down from the tree in the morning and waited for Mel. It was only a short while before she came out of the den. 

“How are your wounds?” she asked. 

Lichentail looked down at her wrappings. “They still kind of hurt,” she said. “But I’m glad they’ve finally stopped bleeding.” 

“That’s good,” said Mel. “You ready to meet my friends?” 

Lichentail nodded. She followed Mel to the top of the fence, and across a few more bordering fences until they reached a yard overgrown with weeds. 

“The Twolegs here are so lazy, they never keep the yard trimmed,” murmured Mel. She hopped down into the yard and called out, “Liam? Chester? Kasey?” 

A large white tom with black speckles came sliding out from underneath a flat wooden overhanging.

“Oh, hey Mel,” he replied. 

A bright ginger tabby tom emerged from under the overhanging. “Who’s with you?” he called. 

“This is Lichentail. She’s a stray.” Mel gestured for Lichentail to follow her. A third cat, a white she-cat with a ginger marking on her forehead and fiery orange eyes came out, and all three cats came over to meet Lichentail. 

“Lichen what?” The she-cat tilted her head. 

“She’s from a forest far away from here, where wild cats live in clans,” Mel explained.

“Uh, Mel, have you been chewing catnip?” said the speckled tom with a chuckle. 

“No, I’m serious,” said Mel. “Lichentail, introduce yourself.”

“Um, hi,” said Lichentail. “As Mel said, I’m a wild cat that used to live in a forest beyond the mountains. I wandered into this place after I was bitten by some rats, and Mel’s Twolegs tended to my wounds.” 

“So, are you going to live with Mel and her Twolegs now?” asked the she-cat.

“No,” said Lichentail. “Mel told me that you three aren’t exactly happy with your lives, that your Twolegs ignore you and you’re bored all the time.”

“Well she’s right that our Twolegs ignore us,” the ginger tom snorted. “But we’re entertained by each other…and by catnip.” 

“I had to leave my Clan because of some trouble,” said Lichentail. “I’ve been lonely, and um…looking for other cats to join me, maybe to start my own Clan.”

_Wow, this is awkward._ It wasn’t as easy to talk to these kittypets as it was to talk to Mel. The three of them sat there, their faces blank and confused. 

“Oh, okay,” said the speckled tom with a sudden grin. “I didn’t know it was that time of season for she-cats.”

“Liam!” the she-cat hissed, cuffing him over the head with a paw. “She means she wants company.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Liam looked down at his paws, embarrassed. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s an idiot,” the she-cat snorted. 

“Where I come from, cats live in Clans,” Lichentail explained. “They call themselves warriors, and follow a set of rules known as the warrior code. They hunt and defend their territory from each other and from outsiders.” 

“No wonder you left, sounds like chaos,” said Liam. 

“No…that wasn’t the reason why I left,” Lichentail sighed. This was going nowhere. What was she thinking, trying to recruit a bunch of kittypets to join a Clan? 

“Hey!” the ginger tom suddenly snapped. “Sparky! Get out of our catnip!”

Lichentail turned around to see a skinny yellow tabby tom in the corner of the yard, nipping at a leafy stalk. 

“Sorry, he’s always eating our catnip,” Liam growled, walking over to the yellow cat. “Beat it, Sparky!” 

“You’re mean!” Sparky hissed. “You never share your catnip with me!” 

“That’s because you eat way too much of it and get higher than a kite!” Liam snapped. “Get out!”

“Huh, who’s that over there?” Sparky had noticed Lichentail. 

“It’s none of your business. Leave,” Liam growled, unsheathing his claws. 

“No.” Sparky continued to eat the catnip. Liam yowled and hit Sparky in the side with a paw. The yellow tabby wailed and leaped over the fence. 

“Sorry,” Liam apologized, walking back over. “Sparky’s not…quite right in the head. He likes to eat way too much catnip, until he starts seeing stuff.” 

“What is catnip?” Lichentail asked. 

“How can you not know what it is!?” the ginger tom exclaimed. 

“Well, I know of a plant called catmint, that usually grows in Twoleg gardens like this one…is that it?” asked Lichentail.

The ginger tom shrugged. “I guess so,” he said. “It makes you feel really good, but if you eat too much of it, you’ll act pretty crazy.” 

“Where I come from, medicine cats use catmint to cure coughs,” said Lichentail. 

“What the hell is a medicine cat?” asked Liam. 

“They treat injuries and sicknesses,” said Lichentail. “Each Clan has one…or sometimes two, if one is in training.” 

“What do they use for medicine?” said Liam, a tone of disbelief in his voice. “I don’t suppose there are any vets in the forest.” 

Lichentail didn’t know what that meant, but she said, “They use chewed up herbs and berries as medicine, and cobwebs to wrap wounds.” 

“And…does it work?” said Liam.

“Yes, it does,” said Lichentail.

“Wow, I could have saved myself a trip to the vet when I got bit by that one stray last fall,” said Liam with an amused purr. “I could have just chewed up and spat some catnip on the wound!” 

“I’m serious, they actually work,” said Lichentail firmly. “Would we have been able to live in the forest for generations if it didn’t?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Liam. 

Lichentail gave an annoyed growl. She should have known it was useless to talk to a bunch of ignorant kittypets. She got up and turned to leave.

“Hey, come back, I’m sorry,” said Liam. “I’m being a prick. Do you want to try some catnip?” 

“I think I’ll pass,” said Lichentail. She gathered up strength in her hind legs to jump up on the fence, when all of a sudden, an explosion of screeching and barking erupted from several yards away. 

“Oh no,” said the ginger tom. “Sparky’s gone into Rufus’s yard.” 

“Who?” Lichentail exclaimed. 

“The dog that lives in the yard with all the plants,” said Mel. “It has catnip too, but we don’t go there because Rufus hates cats.” 

A high pitched wail from Sparky pierced the air. 

“I’m going to go help him.” Lichentail’s warrior instincts kicked in, sending her running along the fence line. 

“Wait, Lichentail! Come back!” Mel was behind her. 

Lichentail followed the sound of chaos, skidding to a halt when she saw Rufus and Sparky. The snarling dog had the trembling cat cornered against the Twoleg den. Blood dripped down from a small wound on Sparky’s shoulder. Lichentail leapt down from the fence and charged at Rufus as the dog opened its jaws to bite Sparky. She raked her claws across Rufus’s muzzle, making him rear up and yelp. 

“Run!” Lichentail spat at Sparky. The wide-eyed yellow tabby went streaking across the yard and leapt over the fence. Rufus whirled around to face Lichentail, letting out a furious growl. 

“Lichentail, look out!” yowled Mel. 

Lichentail scraped her claws across Rufus’s nose, sending up a spray of blood. Rufus staggered backwards, whining in pain, as Lichentail made a run for the fence. But then he was after her, snapping at her heels. Lichentail jumped up, soaring over Rufus’s head and clung to his back, biting down on his shoulder until blood oozed into her mouth. She kicked off of Rufus, who wailed and went running towards the Twoleg den. Lichentail jumped to the top of the fence and then down to the sandy colored stone path below, panting hard. She then noticed that Mel, Sparky, and the three other cats were staring at her with wide eyes.

“Wh—whoa,” said the ginger tom. “That was awesome.” 

“Okay, I believe you now, you were a warrior,” Liam breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do all the Clans fight? Why can’t they live together as one big Clan?” the ginger tom, whose name was Chester, asked. They’d all spent the afternoon in the overgrown yard, as Lichentail told her new friends more about Clan life. 

“Because that’s what motivates us to survive,” said Lichentail. “And it keeps the bonds among our Clanmates strong when we fight together to defend our Clan.” 

“Do a lot of cats die?” asked the she-cat, who was named Kasey. 

“Yes,” said Lichentail. “Often in battle, but sometimes when there isn’t enough prey to go around. But when Clan cats die, they go to join StarClan, where they watch over the living cats.” 

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Has this ever been proven?” 

“As a matter of fact, it has,” said Lichentail hotly. “After I left ThunderClan, two ancient warriors came to visit me in a dream. They told me to fulfill my own destiny by building a new Clan.” 

“Yeah, well, anything can happen in a dream,” Liam snorted. 

“Oh, I saw a strange cat in my dream once!” Sparky exclaimed. He looked up from licking the wound on his shoulder. “He took a sock that I’d been playing with, and when I woke up, my sock was actually gone!”

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Your Twolegs probably took it away, Sparky.” 

“My Twolegs are mean!” Sparky spat. “They never let me play with anything.” 

“That’s because you destroy all their stuff,” said Kasey. 

Sparky hissed at her, and then went over to the corner of the yard with catnip. 

“Don’t eat it all!” Liam growled. “I’ll be watching you.” 

“I swear that cat was dropped on his head as a kit,” Chester whispered. 

“I guess I could give Clan life a try,” said Kasey. She swept her burning orange gaze around the yard. “It’s so boring around here. Our Twolegs haven’t paid attention to us since we were kits. Sometimes even they forget to fill our water and food bowls.” 

“Eh, I’ll consider it as well,” said Liam, scratching at his ear. 

“Where would we live?” asked Chester.

“I was thinking we could live in the mountains,” said Lichentail. “There’s plenty of prey and no Twolegs.” 

“Would you be coming with us, Mel?” Kasey asked her.

Mel shook her head. “No, I couldn’t ever leave my Twolegs,” she said. “They would worry about me so much.” 

Lichentail felt a twinge of disappointment. She really enjoyed the she-cat’s company, even if she was a kittypet. 

“Sparky wouldn’t last a day out in the wild,” Chester snorted. Over in the corner of the yard, the yellow tabby had begun to wildly attack a weed. 

“Give me back my sock!” he hissed viciously. 

Lichentail purred with amusement. 

“Oh! It’s getting late!” Mel jumped to her feet, noticing that the sky had turned orange. “My Twolegs will be expecting me home soon. Will I see you tomorrow, Lichentail?”

Lichentail nodded. 

“Great! See you!” Mel leaped to the top of the fence and raced home. 

“That would piss me off if I had to be inside every night,” growled Liam. “At least our Twolegs let us do whatever we want.” 

Suddenly, as if on cue, a Twoleg emerged from its den. It bent over a large bright red bowl on the wooden platform, and poured in brown pellets from a shell-like object. Then, without even looking over at the cats, the Twoleg went back inside. 

“Seems like they remembered to feed us tonight,” said Chester. “Feel free to help yourself, Lichentail.” 

Lichentail followed the cats onto the platform, and gave the pellets a cautious sniff. She gagged immediately—this stuff smelled worse than rabbit droppings! 

“It doesn’t taste that bad,” mewed Liam, taking a bite. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll hunt,” said Lichentail. Swiveling her ears, she could pick up a faint rustling in a clump of weeds nearby. Prowling quietly across the yard, she began to pick up the scent of a mouse. She could just see the little brown creature stirring beneath the tangle of weeds. She gathered up strength in her haunches, and then sprang, feeling the mouse crumple beneath her paws. She grabbed the squeaking animal in her jaws and bit down, instantly killing it. 

“Whoa!” Chester cried. “Lichentail’s caught a mouse!” 

“The yard is crawling with them, but we can never catch any!” Liam exclaimed. “They’re too fast!” 

“I could teach you how,” Lichentail offered. 

As night fell, Lichentail showed the kittypets how to track down mice hiding in the weeds and kill them. They were chubbier and clumsier than Lichentail, but after a few tries, Chester managed to catch a mouse. 

“Very nice!” Lichentail praised. 

Chester took a bite of his catch. “Oh my god, this tastes so much better than kibble!” he cried. 

“Look what I caught!” Sparky came running over with a leaf in his mouth. 

“Eh…good job, Sparky,” said Liam. He licked at his flecked pelt. “I’m too fat and slow to catch these mice.” 

“Not if you practice,” said Lichentail. 

Kasey spotted a sudden blur in a tuft of tall grass. She swiped her paw through it, sending a mouse flying out. It landed in a heap, and she moved in to bite it, but it scurried away. Kasey’s fangs bit down on a dandelion instead. 

“Drat!” she hissed, spitting out bits of dandelion. 

“You almost had it,” said Lichentail. 

After a while, the cats were worn out, and they crawled under the wooden platform to sleep. The ground dipped beneath it into sort of a sandy hollow, which reminded Lichentail of the warrior’s den. 

“Sparky, aren’t your Twolegs expecting you home?” Kasey asked as the yellow tabby curled up near them.

“I don’t think they like me,” said Sparky. “Mary threw me out the other day when I clawed up the bathroom towels. But they were moving, I swear! I think they were preparing to attack.” 

Kasey groaned and rolled her eyes, then tucked her nose under her tail. Lichentail drifted off, feeling comfortable and full of mouse. She was awakened sometime later by a paw prodding her. 

“Lichentail!” A pair of bright blue eyes glowed in the dark in front of her.

“Ah!” Lichentail jumped up in surprise. “Mel, you scared me!” she hissed. 

“Sorry,” Mel whispered. “I just had a weird dream and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I snuck out. Can we talk?”

Lichentail lead Mel outside, not wanting to disturb the others. 

“I dreamt that you and I were in a forest somewhere—with Liam, Chester, Kasey, and Sparky,” said Mel. “There were big, vicious dogs everywhere that were attacking us. But I wasn’t afraid—I was fighting them! One of them tried to attack you, and I jumped up on it and bit it!”

Lichentail gasped. “I had the same dream the night before!” 

“What does it mean?” Mel whispered. “Is it a dream from StarClan?” 

“I think so,” said Lichentail. “I think this dream is about the future.”

“I…I’m destined to be a Clan cat!?” Mel cried. 

“I won’t force you to come with me if you don’t want to,” said Lichentail. “I know how much your Twolegs mean to you.” 

Mel pawed at the ground. “I never thought I’d want to become a wild cat,” she said. She looked up at Lichentail, her vivid blue eyes burning into Lichentail’s. “But after meeting you, and hearing stories about the Clans, it almost feels like…like it was meant to be, for some reason.” 

“I would like it if you came with me,” Lichentail admitted. “But I’ll give you some time to think it over.” 

“Yeah…I will,” said Mel. 

“Hey, do you want me to teach you to hunt?” Lichentail offered. “I showed the others how to catch the mice that are in the weeds.” 

“I’d like to, but…my collar will alert the mice.” She pawed at the jingling object on her collar. 

“Then I think it’s time we took that thing off,” said Lichentail. She leaned forward and grabbed the collar in her teeth. It was hard to bite down because of the strange shiny stones that adorned it, but eventually she got her fangs buried deep in the leather. Then, Lichentail twisted the collar, and it snapped in half. 

“Oh!” Mel gasped as the collar fell to the ground. She shook her ruffled neck fur. “That feels so good!” 

Lichentail showed Mel how to stalk the mice by keeping low to the ground and stepping slowly. It took a few tries, but eventually, Mel was successful. She leaped headfirst into a weedy bush, and pulled out a limp mouse. 

“Nice job!” Lichentail purred. “Take a bite of it, see what you think!”

Mel began purring the minute she bit into it. “It tastes wonderful!” she cried. 

When Mel had finished her mouse, the two she-cats took a break and settled down in the grass, grooming each other. When the sky began to change back from indigo to pale blue, Mel gasped and jumped to her paws.

“It’s morning!” she cried. “I have to get back before my Twolegs notice I’m gone and start worrying!” 

Mel jumped up on the fence, quickly thanked Lichentail for the hunting lessons, and then ran off. 

“Mel was over?” Liam came strolling out from under the overhanging. 

“Yeah, she came over while you all were asleep and I taught her to hunt,” said Lichentail.

“Huh,” said Liam. “Is she going to be joining us when we go into the wild?”

Lichentail gazed off into the direction of Mel’s home. “She might,” she said, failing to hide the excited hope in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

“Chester, watch out!” Lichentail warned. “If you leave your underside exposed, you’ll be hit there!” 

It had been a few sunrises since Lichentail had come to the Twolegplace. She’d been training the kittypets how to fight. 

Chester rolled away as Liam struck out at his underside, then jumped up and battered at his friend with sheathed claws. Liam bowled him over, making Chester let out a grunt. 

“Try not to get pinned down,” said Lichentail. “If this were a serious battle, your opponent would be going for your throat right now.” 

Liam playfully nipped at Chester’s neck. 

“I’m dead!” Chester cried dramatically, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. 

Lichentail sighed. “Come on, take this seriously.” 

Just then, the wind was knocked out of her from behind. She went splaying onto the ground and looked up to see Kasey’s triumphant orange eyes staring into hers. 

“You told me to watch my back, but you didn’t watch yours,” she purred. 

“No, I didn’t,” Lichentail admitted. As Kasey let her up, Mel came hopping down from the top of the fence. 

“Hey, Mel!” Lichentail exclaimed. She hadn’t seen her friend since the night she came to talk to her. “Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry,” said Mel. “My Twolegs are noticing that I’ve been leaving home more often than usual and they’ve been keeping a closer eye on me. Today, when they went out, they blocked the cat door, but they forgot to close one of the windows.” 

“They’ve got no right to keep you locked up like that,” Liam growled. 

“They’re just worried about me,” said Mel. Her blue eyes grew sad. “Oh, how am I going to leave them? They’ll be so upset.” 

“They’ll probably get another cat,” said Chester with a shrug. “We’re pretty replaceable to Twolegs.”

“I’m not to them! They love me!” Mel cried. “Oh, I don’t know what to do.” 

Lichentail suddenly felt flooded with guilt. How could she ask Mel to leave the safety of the only home she’d ever known, into the dangerous wild? 

“Just do what your heart tells you,” was all she could say. “If it’s the will of StarClan for you to follow me into the wild, then they’ll help you decide.” 

“I guess,” Mel sighed. 

“When should we leave?” said Liam. 

“Whenever all of you are ready,” said Lichentail. “It can’t help to brush up more on your fighting and hunting skills.” 

Just then, Sparky appeared on top of the fence. 

“We don’t have any more catnip,” Liam growled at him. “You ate it all when you spent the night.” 

“I’m not here for catnip,” said Sparky. He jumped into the grass, his face looking scornful. 

“Really? That’s a first,” said Kasey. 

“My Twolegs kicked me out again,” Sparky hissed. 

“What did you do this time?” asked Kasey. 

“Bob wouldn’t let me play with his socks, so I bit him. Then he threw me outside,” said Sparky. “He’s an evil dictator!” 

“You know, we’re running away soon,” said Chester. “Lichentail is going to take us into the wild. Do you want to come?” 

Liam furiously shook his head and mouthed the word “no”, but Sparky’s eyes lit up. 

“In the wild? Really? Does catnip grow there?” he cried. 

“I don’t think so,” said Lichentail. “It’s mostly found in Twoleg gardens.”

“Drat!” Sparky spat. “Then I’m not interested.” 

“There’s more to life than just catnip, Sparky,” said Kasey. 

“No there’s not!” Sparky shook his head. “Well, socks are fun, and the little red moving dot that sometimes appears in my Twolegs’ house is also fun, but other than that, I have nothing.” Sparky’s shoulders sagged. Lichentail actually felt a twinge of pity for the strange cat. 

“Being part of a Clan is much more exciting than being a kittypet,” she told Sparky. “There are no bossy Twolegs out in the wild, and prey tastes much better than pellets.” 

“Are there socks in the wild?” asked Sparky.

“Eh…what’s a sock?” asked Lichentail.

“They’re things that Twolegs wear on their feet,” explained Kasey. “No, Sparky, there are no socks in the wild.” 

“But there’s plenty of beautiful flowers, and trees and rocks to climb on,” said Lichentail. 

Sparky scrunched up his face, as if he were thinking harder than he ever had in his life. 

“Maybe I’ll go,” he said finally. “I want to see those star cats.” 

“StarClan mostly only appears to leaders and medicine cats in their dreams.” said Lichentail. 

“I could be the leader,” said Sparky. 

“Let’s let StarClan decide who will be leader,” said Lichentail, holding back a laugh. 

“Will the leader really get nine lives?” Sparky asked. 

“I…uh…don’t know.” It hadn’t occurred to Lichentail if StarClan would really make them an official Clan. Back in the forest, they’d used the Moonpool to communicate with StarClan, and for new leaders to receive their nine lives. Where would her Clan to talk to StarClan? 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sparky. Just like that weed over there is going to come to life and eat you.” 

“It is!?” Sparky yelped, jumping backwards with his fur spiking up. 

Lichentail felt a pang of worry. Could they really be a Clan if these cats didn’t believe in StarClan? 

“Okay, let’s practice our fighting skills some more,” she said, quickly changing the subject. 

The cats spent the day tumbling around in the yard, exchanging blows from sheathed claws. Liam and Chester kept pretending to kill each other in ridiculous ways, but they were learning moves pretty quickly. Sparky was actually very swift, but also clumsy. He jumped high over Kasey as she aimed a blow at him, only to fly right into a tree. 

“You can jump very high, Sparky,” Lichentail praised as the tabby growled and shook his head. “You’d be good at catching birds.” 

At that moment, a small finch landed a few tail lengths away, pecking at the ground. 

“Come here, bird, I’m gonna getcha!” Sparky yowled, running towards the bird. It immediately flapped into the air and sped off. 

“You can’t make noise while you’re hunting,” said Lichentail as the others burst into laughter. “You have to be quiet and sneak up on your prey so they don’t know you’re coming.” 

“Oh,” said Sparky. “That sounds hard, because hunting prey is so exciting!” 

“Being quiet is what makes it so suspenseful,” said Lichentail. “Then, once you’ve killed your prey, you can yowl in victory!”

Sparky noticed a beetle crawling through the grass, and pounced on it. He let out a happy yowl. 

“Sparky, bugs are not prey,” said Kasey. 

“Who says they’re not?” said Sparky. He took a bite of the beetle. “Mmm, crunchy.” 

Making a disgusted face, Liam reached out and pushed Sparky’s hind legs out from under him. “You gotta be fast and watch your back!” he meowed mockingly. 

Sparky hissed and lunged at Liam, scratching him across the ear. Lichentail was startled to see a drop of blood fly up. 

“Hey, claws sheathed only!” she said sternly. 

“Aren’t you teaching us how to kill other cats?” said Sparky. 

“No, only how to defend yourself,” said Lichentail firmly. “A good warrior does not have to kill to win battles. It’s part of the warrior code.” 

“What is the warrior code? You haven’t really talked about it,” said Mel curiously.

“Well…there are a lot of rules in the warrior code,” said Lichentail. “You must be loyal to your Clan and be ready to die for the Clan. The Clan must be fed before yourself, so there’s no eating until everyone has hunted. Prey is killed to be eaten, not for fun. The leader is in charge of the Clan, and the deputy is second in command. When the leader dies, the deputy becomes leader, and picks a new deputy. Oh, and the deputy has to be someone who has mentored at least one apprentice. Most importantly, a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.” 

“So many rules, my head is going to explode!” cried Sparky. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to learn them,” Lichentail reassured. 

“So Lichentail, why did you leave the Clans?” Chester asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said. 

“Did you get kicked out?” asked Kasey.

“No!” Lichentail snapped. “I chose to leave. But that’s my business.” 

“Well, if you’re going to be leading us into the wild, you shouldn’t keep any secrets from us,” said Liam, twitching his ears. One of them was still bleeding from where Sparky had clawed him. Lichentail was suddenly reminded of the time she scratched Swifthawk’s ear, and then remembered his hot breath in her ear as he growled, “You are _mine._ ” 

Lichentail cried out and collapsed in the grass. “No!” she moaned. 

“Are you okay!?” Mel was at her side. 

“I…I just get really upset…talking about it,” Lichentail stammered. 

“I’m sorry,” said Liam, his voice becoming soft. “I didn’t realize.” 

Mel gave her a gentle lick. “It’s okay,” she soothed. “Whatever happened is in the past.” 

“Yeah…it is.” Lichentail stood back up. But in the back of her mind, Swifthawk’s sickeningly sweet voice still crooned in her ear. 

_What if these cats knew the truth?_ Lichentail thought silently. _Would they still follow me into the wild if they knew I abandoned my kits?_


	6. Chapter 6

“I think it’s time we headed out,” said Liam. “I’m going to go crazy if I have to live in this boring yard for another day.” 

“I’ll miss catnip though,” said Kasey sadly. 

“Me too!” said Sparky. It was a few sunrises later, and he’d stayed with them since being thrown out. His Twolegs hadn’t come looking for him, so Lichentail assumed he still planned to come with them. 

“Hey, shouldn’t Mel be out by now?” said Chester. 

“She’s probably waiting until her Twolegs leave for the day,” said Kasey. 

“Yeah, but she’s usually here by now,” said Chester with a frown. 

“I’ll go see,” said Lichentail. She jumped up on the fence and scurried over to Mel’s yard. 

“Mel?” she called out. The yard was empty. Lichentail dropped down from the fence and made her way over to the cat door. But when she pushed her head against the flap, something solid on the other side stopped her from getting through. 

“Mouse dung!” she hissed. She jumped up in the windowsill, peering into the Twoleg den. She couldn’t see Mel anywhere. Then she remembered that Twoleg dens usually had windows on all sides. She leapt up onto the opposite fence, and walked around to the front of the den. There were two windows she could reach. Lichentail peered into each one, calling for Mel, but still couldn’t see her. Then, when she reached the side of the house, she saw a very small window. She jumped up and peered in. 

“Mel!” she cried. The gold and brown she-cat was just below the window, lying on a soft looking pelt. She appeared to be sealed inside an area of the den, where everything was made of smooth white stone. Lichentail spotted bowls of food and water, as well as a square-shaped hollow lined with sand. She tapped on the window with her paw. Mel jumped up and looked towards the window, her mouth falling open. She leaped up on the windowsill. 

“Lichentail, help!” Her voice was muffled from inside. “My Twolegs saw me trying to leave the yard and they grabbed me and shut me here in the bathroom before they left!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get you out,” said Lichentail. “Maybe wait until they come home? They might let you out then.” 

“Okay,” said Mel. “If you don’t see me by late afternoon, please come back!” 

“I will,” Lichentail promised. She jumped from the windowsill and ran back over to the weed choked yard. 

“Mel’s Twolegs shut her up and she can’t get out!” Lichentail panted. 

“How awful!” Kasey gasped. 

“She told me to wait until late afternoon, when her Twolegs usually get home,” said Lichentail. “She might be able to escape then. She’s stuck in a small area of the den…the…the bathroom, she called it.” 

“My Twolegs used to shut me in their bathroom when I was a kit and I did something bad,” said Sparky. “It was super boring in there. But at least there was a nice pool of water to drink from.” 

Lichentail lashed her tail. “Well, if they won’t let her out, we’ll get her out of there, somehow.” 

“Oooh, I know how to open doors!” Sparky cried. 

“What are those?” Lichentail asked. 

“They connect all the rooms of the house,” Sparky explained. “I learned how to open the bathroom door eventually. All you gotta do is stretch up on your hind legs and press the handle down with your paw!”

“Huh, you’re actually pretty smart sometimes, Spark,” said Liam. 

“Okay, I guess we can distract the Twolegs while Sparky finds the bathroom,” said Lichentail. “The cat door is blocked by something, but maybe the Twolegs will leave a window open.” 

“How are we going to distract them?” asked Kasey. 

“I guess we’ll go into the house. They’ll definitely be surprised by that,” said Lichentail. “I’ll go over there when it’s later afternoon and see where Mel is.” 

Anticipation hung like a thick fog in the air. To pass the time, the cats caught some mice and reviewed battle moves. When the sun began to lower in the sky, Lichentail jumped up on the fence and scurried over to Mel’s place. To her relief, she saw the she-cat sitting in the yard with one of her Twolegs—the smaller one. It was crouched over with its back turned to Lichentail, intently staring at stretch of dirt with flowers growing from it. Mel’s ears perked up when she saw Lichentail. She began to walk over to the fence, and was nearly there when suddenly the Twoleg stood up and turned around. It yowled sternly at Mel, who froze, but then continued towards the fence. The Twoleg crossed the yard in a flash, grabbing Mel and carrying her away. Mel looked at Lichentail with pleading eyes as she disappeared inside. 

Lichentail jumped down and ran up to the window, which was open slightly. The Twoleg walked past without noticing Lichentail, but Mel saw her and began to wriggle furiously. The Twoleg increased its grip. Mel let out a wail and scratched at the Twoleg’s paw. The Twoleg gasped and then let out an angry yell, grabbing Mel by the scruff and carrying her further into the den. 

“Fox dung!” Lichentail growled. She went flying back to the others, and quickly explained the situation. 

“Rescue time!” Sparky jumped up and down excitedly. 

“Hold on, what exactly are we going to do?” Kasey asked. 

“The back window is open,” said Lichentail. “We’ll go in there and do something to distract the Twolegs. I think Mel was put back in the bathroom, so Sparky, head for the west side of the house. It should be there somewhere.” 

“Got it!” said Sparky. “Um…which way is west again?” 

Lichentail groaned. “Just look for a closed door and open it when you find it!” 

The cats made their way to Mel’s home. One by one, they all jumped up to the slightly open window and squeezed through, landing lightly on the stony floor beneath. Lichentail looked around—she didn’t see the Twolegs. Then, she heard their voices from another room—one deep and another high-pitched. 

“Okay Sparky.” Lichentail pointed her tail in the direction of what she hoped was the bathroom. “Go that way, and find the bathroom. Then, you and Mel head straight through the window we came through, and wait for us in the other yard!” 

Sparky headed off. Lichentail swallowed nervously and led the three other cats towards the direction of the Twoleg voices. They came into an area where the floor felt spongy and soft. A strange glowing box was by the wall, and the bigger Twoleg was sitting on a big green object and staring at it, while catching glances at the other Twoleg and talking. 

Chester let out a meow. Both Twolegs jumped and stared wide eyed at the cats. The smaller one let out an exclamation, where the bigger Twoleg spoke in an amused sounding voice. It came over to the cats, kneeling down and talking to them softly. Chester rubbed his head against the Twoleg’s knee, purring. The smaller Twoleg got up and walked into the hard-floored room. Lichentail’s fur bristled with panic when she heard a thunk, sounding like a window shutting. She exchanged frantic glances with her friends as the smaller Twoleg came back into the soft-floored room. The bigger Twoleg reached forward and examined Lichentail’s paw, obviously recognizing her. Lichentail had long pulled the uncomfortable bandages off, although the Twoleg made a satisfied sounding noise when he saw the wound on her foreleg had healed nicely. It petted Lichentail’s head, and she forced herself to stay calm. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sparky and Mel peering into the room. Her heart leaping into her chest, Lichentail gestured with her tail for them to get out of sight, and then whispered into Liam’s ear, “Can you try to move whatever is blocking the cat door?” 

Liam nodded and disappeared around the bend that separated the soft-floored room from the hard-floored room. The smaller Twoleg started to follow him, but then Kasey rubbed up against its legs, purring. The Twoleg reached down to pet her. Chester rolled over on his back, and the bigger Twoleg rubbed his belly. Lichentail’s ears twitched—from the other room she could hear the faint sound of an object scraping across the hard floor. She guessed that Liam was moving whatever was blocking the cat door. The smaller Twoleg must have heard it too, for it turned to head out of the room, but then suddenly, Lichentail held up her paw, letting out a fake cry of pain. The smaller Twoleg turned back and knelt down beside her, talking in a concerned tone. The bigger Twoleg also crouched by Lichentail, and looked at the wound on her hind leg. The scraping noise stopped, and then Chester and Kasey slipped out of the room. Lichentail gave the bigger Twoleg’s paw a friendly nudge with her head, and then, before either Twolegs could react, bolted into the hard-floored room, where a large white object had been moved aside to reveal the cat door. 

Lichentail flew through the flap and ran, following Chester and Kasey. Sparky and Mel had reached the top of the fence, and were fleeing back towards the other yard. Lichentail gasped as she suddenly heard the door to the den swing open, and the surprised cry of the smaller Twoleg. She ran like the wind towards the fence, not looking back. She, Chester, and Kasey all successfully reached it in time and then scurried down the fence line to the weed choked yard, where she met the others under the overhanging. 

“We did it!” Sparky thrashed his tail happily. “I opened the door and rescued Mel!” 

“You sure did!” Lichentail purred. “Are you okay, Mel?” 

The tawny cat nodded. “I wasn’t expecting Sparky to open the door!” she purred. Then she looked down at her paws. “I feel bad, though. My Twolegs know I ran away from them on purpose. They’ll be hurt.” 

“Do you want to go back?” Lichentail asked softly.

Mel shook her head. “No,” she said firmly. “I want to go with you. It’s my destiny.” 

Lichentail gave Mel’s ear a lick. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of Mel’s Twolegs calling out, steadily growing closer. Mel guiltily shifted her paws, looking sad. Lichentail rubbed her muzzle against hers. “They’ll be okay,” she soothed. “Don’t worry.”

“I hope they will,” Mel murmured. 

Soon, the Twoleg’s voices faded into the distance. To play it safe, the cats waited until nightfall before creeping out from their hiding place. 

“I’m gonna miss sleeping under there,” Liam sighed. “It was cozy.” 

“Lots of bushes make cozy dens as well,” said Lichentail. “So, is everyone ready to leave?” 

The cats nodded. 

“Okay then,” said Lichentail. As they jumped on top of the fence for the last time, she silently prayed to StarClan. 

_I think I’ve chosen the right cats. Please watch over us._


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t want to go in there!” Sparky cried. “It looks spooky!” 

They were standing at the entrance to the labyrinth of tunnels Lichentail had used to reach the Twolegplace. 

“It’s either that or get flattened by a monster,” Lichentail growled impatiently. 

“A monster? Where!?” Sparky yelped. 

“Do you mean a car?” Chester beckoned to the roaring monsters up ahead. “That’s what Twolegs call them.” 

“Yes, we always called them monsters,” said Lichentail. 

“I don’t think they’re alive,” said Chester. “Twolegs control them from the inside.” 

Lichentail gasped at this new information. “We always thought they were animals that the Twolegs rode around inside their bellies!” 

“So, are we going in the tunnel, or what?” said Liam. 

“Oh, yes we are,” said Lichentail. The cats headed single file into the tunnel, Lichentail in the lead and Kasey bringing up the rear, coaxing Sparky into following. 

“It’s dark in here!” he yowled, his voice echoing. 

“Just wait for your eyes to adjust,” Lichentail called to him. She tried to remember the directions she’d taken, feeling for the walls of the tunnels with her whiskers. 

“This water tastes dirty!” Sparky cried as their paws splashed through the stream. 

“Don’t drink it!” Lichentail told him. 

“Ugh, it smells disgusting,” said Kasey. 

“Will you all stop complaining?” Liam snapped. “Let Lichentail think!” 

“I’m pretty sure I went this way,” said Lichentail, leading them to the left. They zigzagged through a few narrow passageways before coming into a larger one. Lichentail frowned. She didn’t recognize where she was. 

“Okay, I took a wrong turn,” she admitted. 

“Where’s Sparky!?” Kasey exclaimed. “He was right behind me and now he’s not!” 

“Great,” Liam groaned. “He’s lost. Can we just leave him here?” 

Suddenly, they heard a frightened cry echoing from deeper in the labyrinth. It grew steadily louder, until suddenly Sparky shot into the tunnel. 

“They’re after me!” he cried. 

“Who’s after you?” Liam snapped. A few seconds later, several rats came pouring into the tunnel, hissing and squeaking angrily. 

“Not this again,” Lichentail sighed. “Everyone, defend yourselves!” 

Kasey screeched as a rat bit her tail. She smacked it with a paw and sent it flying. Chester yowled as several rats jumped on him and clung to his fur. 

“Spin around really fast!” Lichentail cried. 

Chester did as he was told, flinging rats everywhere. Liam caught one of them in his jaws and bit down. He flung the dead rodent aside and then smacked another one away. The cats ran, trying to keep ahead of the rats, but they were almost as fast. Kasey kicked out with her hind leg, dislodging yet another rat.

“I see light up ahead!” Lichentail cried. “Keep following me!” 

Liam yelped as a rat leaped up and bit his haunch. He smashed it against the side of the tunnel, and it fell in a crumpled heap. As the cats approached the light, the rats began to shrink away, retreating into the darkness. Finally, they came out the other side, exhausted and panting. 

“Damn!” Liam snapped, holding up his bleeding leg. “It bit me deep!” 

“Lick it well,” said Lichentail. “Once we’re in the woods I’ll see if we can find some herbs to put on it.” 

Liam ran his tongue across the wound, trying to stem the steady flow of blood. “Why did we bring Sparky?” he grumbled, glaring at the yellow tabby. 

“Hey, he got me out of the house,” Mel reminded him. 

Lichentail looked around. She didn’t quite recognize her surroundings—they were in a rocky ditch, bordered by a smaller Thunderpath. She saw several Twoleg structures beyond it, but then beyond that, there was a stretch of trees. 

“Let’s head for the trees in the distance,” Lichentail meowed. 

They darted across the Thunderpath, Liam bringing up the rear as he limped along. They walked across a flat stretch of black stone similar to the Thunderpath, and passed a Twoleg structure that didn’t quite look like a den. In the back was a tall green structure made of hard material. Strange smells were coming from it. 

“I smell chicken!” Sparky ran over to it. 

“Sparky, get back here!” said Lichentail sternly, but the tabby leaped up onto the green structure and then disappeared over the edge. 

“Wow, there’s great food in here!” he cried. 

“Warriors don’t eat Twoleg food!” Lichentail snapped. 

“I’ll get him.” Kasey went over and growled, “Sparky, get out of the dumpster.” 

“But I’m hungry!” Sparky protested. 

“We’ll catch something when we’re in the woods!” Kasey snapped. “Get out!” 

“But I’m never going to have chicken again after this,” Sparky whined. 

“Well, Lichentail is our leader, and she says get out!” Kasey growled. 

Lichentail was taken aback. Did these cats really think of her as a leader? 

Sparky glared at her from over the edge of the dumpster. “Well what if I want to be the leader?” he said. 

“That’s not how it works, you idiot!” Kasey hissed. “The leader is who comes up with plans and tells everyone how to do it! Who taught us how to hunt and fight? Who came up with the plan to rescue Mel? It certainly wasn’t you.” 

Sparky was silent for a moment, but then came jumping out of the dumpster, something brown clutched in his jaws. 

“I’m coming, but I’m taking this chicken leg with me,” he said, his voice muffled. 

Kasey groaned and rolled her eyes. Lichentail flicked her tail at Sparky, motioning for him to stay close. The cats made their way along a few smaller Thunderpaths, and soon the Twoleg structures became less frequent and farther apart as they approached the trees. 

“So, you really think of me as a leader?” Lichentail asked everyone solemnly. 

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to start a Clan!” Mel gave her a friendly nudge. “And I would have never gotten away from my Twolegs if it hadn’t been for you.” 

“Heh, I’m no leader,” said Liam. “I’m too much of a jerk to be one.” 

“Th—thank you, everyone,” Lichentail stuttered. 

Suddenly, a blur of brown darted in front of her. She was startled to realize it was a kit, racing away with wide, scared green eyes. Three gray toms went streaking by, following the kit and jeering. 

“What was that!?” Chester exclaimed. 

“I don’t know, but I think we should go help that kit,” said Lichentail. 

“There’s never a dull moment with you, is there?” said Liam. 

The cats followed the kit and the three toms into a narrow corridor between two Twoleg structures. When they peered in, the kit was shivering in fright, surrounded by the toms. 

“Aw, the little baby is scared,” sneered one with a dark gray tabby coat. 

“Yeah, I say we give him a pummeling. That’ll teach him to stay off our turf!” said a light gray tom. 

“Stop!” Lichentail snapped, sprinting into the alleyway. 

“Who are you?” hissed the third tom, a grayish-brown tabby. 

“Why are you picking on a kit?” Lichentail asked. 

“It’s none of your business,” the darker tabby sneered. 

“Let him go,” Lichentail ordered, unsheathing her claws. 

“Oh yeah? Or what?” the pale gray tom jeered. 

“Or we’ll fight you!” Lichentail sprang forward and raked the pale gray tom across the face. He screeched and jumped backwards in surprise. Lichentail’s friends came running into the alleyway, hissing and growling. The dark tabby collided with Liam, and the two toms rolled away in a blur of claws. The kit scurried behind a tall shiny object, while the grayish brown tom yanked the chicken leg out of Sparky’s mouth and ran out of the alleyway. 

“Hey, that was mine!” Sparky ran after him. Meanwhile, Lichentail had her claws in the pale gray tom, pinning him to the ground. 

“Leave that kit alone,” she snarled in his ear. His amber eyes grew wide with fright. She let him go, and he fled. Liam jumped away from the dark tabby. Both cats were panting and bleeding. The tabby jumped at Liam again, but Chester grabbed him by the tail and pulled him backwards. Kasey clawed him in the face, and then he shrieked and turned away, following his companions. 

“You can come out now,” Lichentail called to the kit. “It’s safe.”

The kit peered cautiously around the tall object and then crept out. He was a light brown with leaf green eyes. He didn’t look terribly young, but his fur still had the soft fuzziness of a kit. 

“Th—thank you,” he stammered. 

“What are you out here all by yourself?” asked Mel. 

“My Twolegs dumped me.” The kit looked sadly down at his paws. “I was the runt of the litter. They didn’t want me.” 

Mel made a sympathetic noise. “Why were those mean cats chasing you?” she asked. 

“Their names are Mitch, Glitch, and Twitch. They’ve been bothering me for a while,” the kit sighed. “Whenever I run into them, they say that I’m “on their turf” and then they chase me.” 

“That’s not something an adult cat should do!” Chester hissed. 

“Do you want to come with us?” asked Lichentail gently. “We’re looking for a new home in the forest.”

“In the forest!?” the kit exclaimed. 

Lichentail nodded, noting that he looked almost old enough to be an apprentice. 

“Is the forest scary?” he asked. He shuddered. “I heard it’s full of monsters that like to eat cats!” 

“No it isn’t,” Lichentail reassured him. “I’m from a forest far away, and I was happy growing up there. If you stay with us, we can protect you from those pesky cats.” 

“Okay,” said the kit, coming up to Lichentail. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Lichentail,” she introduced herself. “What’s yours?”

“Milo,” mewed the kit. 

“Nice to meet you Milo,” Lichentail purred. 

Sparky came skidding back into the alleyway. “I lost them!” he cried. “That stupid cat stole my chicken leg!” 

“Sparky, meet Milo,” said Lichentail. “He’s going to be joining us.” 

As the cats walked away together, Lichentail felt her ear fur ruffle as a faint voice whispered to her.

_That kit will become very important to you._


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, this looks like a good spot to make our camp!” Lichentail purred.

They’d finally left the Twolegplace and entered the base of the mountains. They were standing in a clearing lined with aspen trees and thick bushes. It wasn’t as big as the ThunderClan camp, but it would make a fine camp for a small group. 

“We’re going to live here now!?” Milo exclaimed. 

“Yes,” said Lichentail. “If that’s okay with everyone.”

Liam shrugged. “I’m not picky,” he said. 

Mel poked her head into a thick clump of bracken. “Hey, it’s really spacious in here!” she meowed. “We could use it as a den!” 

Lichentail came over and peered under the thick leaves. Sure enough, there were plenty of shady, wide spaces underneath big enough for a cat to curl up in. 

“Nice find, Mel!” she purred. 

“Doesn’t a camp usually have multiple dens?” Chester asked. 

“Well, yeah,” said Lichentail. “Along with a warrior’s den, there’s also the leader’s den, the apprentice’s den, the medicine cat den, and a nursery for queens and kits. But since we’re a small group with no ranks yet, just one large den will do for now.” 

“Who’s going to be the leader?” Milo squeaked. 

“Well…I suppose I am,” said Lichentail. She bit her lip, and looked up at a tall aspen. 

“The leader usually addresses their Clan from a high place.” Lichentail leapt onto the trunk, climbing up onto a branch, where she sat and looked down at her friends. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting,” she said with a purr. It felt cool to say those words. 

With amused smiles, her friends gathered around the tree, except Milo hung back. 

“What’s wrong?” Mel asked him. 

“I…I don’t know how to catch my own prey,” he mewed. 

“Oh, that’s just so very young kits will stay in the nursery,” said Lichentail. “You can sit with the others!” 

Milo scampered up, sitting down next to Mel. 

“Alright,” said Lichentail. “Our first duty should be to set up borders. We’ll stake out a territory around the camp using scent marks. We don’t have to worry about other Clans trespassing, but it’ll help keep out rogues like the ones we encountered in Twolegplace.” 

Milo shivered, and Mel wrapped her tail around him. 

“We should have patrols a few times a day to hunt for prey and keep an eye out for predators like badgers or foxes,” said Lichentail. 

“What are those?” Milo asked. 

“I’ve seen a fox before!” Sparky exclaimed. “It got into my Twolegs’ yard. It was a big, red creature, and it was mean! It tried to bite me!” 

Milo gasped in terror. 

“Don’t worry,” said Mel. “We won’t let anything hurt you.” 

“As Sparky said, foxes are a rich red in color, with bushy tails,” Lichentail explained. “They’re aggressive and will attack if encountered. Same with badgers, only they’re a bit smaller, heavier set, and black and white.” Looking down at the worried Milo, she added, “We are going to learn how to defend ourselves in case we encounter them.” 

“What about goblins?” Sparky asked. 

Kasey rolled her eyes. “Those don’t exist, Sparky.” 

“Yes they do! I’ve seen them!” Sparky cried. 

“You were high,” Kasey growled. 

“Anyways, let’s head out and define our borders,” said Lichentail. 

The cats traveled in a wide circle along the camp. They made the southern border at the very base of the mountain, near the Twolegplace, the western boarder by a stream, the eastern border by a grove of pines that smelled faintly of foxes, and the northern border by a steep rocky cliff. They returned to the camp by sunset, all exhausted. 

“I’ve never walked so far in my life!” Milo gasped, collapsing in the grass. Mel soothingly licked his pelt. 

“Yeah! No sock stealing goblins are getting in now!” Sparky cried. 

They sat in the clearing as the sun went down, sharing tongues and relaxing. Lichentail told an eagerly listening Milo about the Clans. 

“Am I going to be a warrior?” he gasped. 

“If you want to, yes,” Lichentail purred. “How old are you?”

“Five moons,” Milo replied. 

“Ah, you’re about the age of an apprentice!” said Lichentail. “We always started training kits when they were six moons old, but I think we can make an exception for you, since you’ve taught yourself how to live on your own fairly well.” 

Milo purred happily. “Who’s going to be my mentor?” he chirped. 

“Um…” said Lichentail, looking around at her friends. “I guess I will be, since I’m the most experienced. But we will all help you grow stronger.” 

“I can’t wait!” Milo bounced excitedly. 

That night, everyone slept under the bracken leaves, lulled to sleep by the soft chirping of crickets. Milo curled up between Lichentail and Mel. 

_I feel at home again,_ Lichentail thought. She once again thought of her Clan mates. She missed her parents and Flarepelt especially. She imagined her friend curled up with Shadefire in the warrior’s den. 

_I wonder what they’ve all been up to since I left. Was there a fight with WindClan to avenge my death? Are Burningpaw and Sleetpaw warriors now? Has Swifthawk taken another mate?_

That last thought took her by surprise, sending shivers up her spine. Her fur prickled with fear as she imagined him pinning down another, unsuspecting she-cat deep in the woods…

Lichentail shook her head violently, shaking the thought away. Then, noticing Milo curled up in the crook of her body, she remembered the kits she had left in the mountains. 

_Are they doing well? I wonder what the Tribe named them. Will they grow up to be good hunters and fighters?_

Then, suddenly, she had a panicky thought.

_What if the Tribe didn’t take them in? I didn’t actually see if they carried the kits away. What if that she-cat couldn’t nurse them? Did they starve? The Tribe wouldn’t just leave them there, would they?_

Lichentail suddenly felt wracked with guilt. She shouldn’t have left them there—she should have raised them as her own, even if they were Swifthawk’s…

“They’re okay,” a gentle voice whispered in her ear. Startled, Lichentail looked up to see the pale outline of a silver tabby she-cat. 

“Who are you?” she whispered. 

“I’m Feathertail. I was a Clan cat, but I’m with the Tribe of Endless Hunting now,” the spirit whispered back. “I’ve been watching over your kits. They’re fine. Don’t worry. The Tribe is happy to have them.” 

Feathertail faded away. Lichentail let out a huge sigh of relief and lay her head down, drifting off into an exhausted sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The cats were all suddenly awakened in the morning by an acorn falling through the den’s canopy and hitting Sparky on the head. 

“Ahhh! Avalanche!” he screamed, leaping out of the bracken. 

“What’s going on!?” Milo cried. 

“Nothing, Sparky’s just being dumb,” said Liam. 

“It’s nearly leaf fall,” Lichentail suddenly remembered. “Looks like things are starting to fall from the trees.” 

Milo put his head to one side. “Why is stuff falling?”

“In leaf fall, all the trees change beautiful colors and fall off the trees,” Lichentail explained. “Then comes leaf-bare, where there are no leaves and it is very cold. But then, the leaves return, green once more, in newleaf.” 

“You mean spring?” said Liam. 

“Well, we call it newleaf,” said Lichentail. “And the season after that is greenleaf, when the sun shines the brightest.”

“You Clan cats have weird names for stuff,” Liam snorted, getting up and stretching. Suddenly, he let out a hiss of pain. 

“Are you alright?” asked Chester.

“Yeah, it’s just…my rat bite is really hurting.” Liam leaned around to lick the wound on his leg. Lichentail was startled to see it had become slightly red and inflamed. 

“It looks infected,” said Lichentail. “We’ll have to find some herbs to treat it.” 

“I’m fine,” Liam insisted.

Lichentail shook her head. “Rat bites can cause serious infection,” she said. “The pain will get worse, and then you’ll develop a fever.”

She spotted a cobweb near the back of the den and swiped it. “At least wear this around the wound to keep dirt and things out.” 

Liam obliged, letting her bandage up the wound. The cats then headed outside, and Lichentail gathered them around to discuss the plans for the day. 

“Liam, Chester, and Kasey—you can patrol around the borders this morning,” said Lichentail. “Make sure all the scent marks stay fresh. The rest of you, come with me, and we’ll hunt.” 

Milo bounced along beside Lichentail, Mel, and Sparky as they headed out. “I can’t wait to learn to hunt!” he chirped. 

“Alright, now Sparky, remember to be quiet during hunting, so you won’t scare off all the prey,” Lichentail reminded him.

“Got it!” said Sparky. 

Lichentail flicked her tail over towards an oak tree. “There’s a squirrel right over there, sitting on a root,” she said. “Why don’t you try to catch it?” 

Sparky wriggled with excitement as he bounced over to the squirrel. When he was a few fox-lengths away, he lowered himself to the ground, stepping quietly and slowly as Lichentail had taught him. She was pleasantly surprised to see him being so quiet. But then, when he was a few tail-lengths away, he got too excited, and sprang too soon, landing right behind the squirrel. The startled creature dropped the acorn it had been eating and scurried up the tree trunk. 

“Pounce a little later next time,” Lichentail advised. 

“Get back here!” Sparky spat angrily, ignoring Lichentail and scurrying up the trunk after the squirrel, disappearing into the thick branches. 

“This isn’t going to end well,” murmured Mel.

The leaves of the oak tree shook as Sparky chased the squirrel up high. They could hear Sparky yelling and angry chattering. 

“You’re not getting away---aaahhh!!” 

There was a sharp snap of a branch, and then Sparky came falling down. Lichentail gasped, but then to her relief, Sparky’s fall was broken by a clump of ferns on the ground. They rushed over to make sure he was okay. 

“Stupid squirrel!” Sparky growled. 

“Don’t do that!” Lichentail said sharply. “If a branch doesn’t look thick enough to support your weight, you will fall and get hurt. You’re lucky you landed in these ferns.” 

“I miss Twoleg food,” said Sparky. “It never ran away.” 

“Well, this is your life now, get used to it,” Lichentail snapped. 

Suddenly, Mel’s ears swiveled. 

“There’s a mouse over there,” she said. “Okay Milo, watch me.” 

Mel quietly made her way over to the mouse, careful not to step over a few fallen leaves. She gathered up strength in her haunches and the pounced on the mouse, killing it with one swift bite. 

“Wow!” Milo cried. “That was amazing!” 

“Use your nose and ears,” said Lichentail. “Can you smell, or hear any critters nearby?” 

“I know what mice smell like,” said Milo. “But I don’t know any of the other scents.” He opened his mouth, drinking in the forest air. “Oh, I do smell something!” 

Lichentail took a sniff. “That’s the scent of a mole,” she said. “Alright, now step as lightly as you can, so as not to make noise, and follow the trail until it gets stronger.” 

Milo followed Lichentail step for step, keeping his paws light and quiet on the ground. When the mole came into view, Lichentail pointed a paw at it. Milo gathered up strength in his hind legs, and then pounced, landing just a whisker-length from the mole. The furry gray creature scrambled down into a hole. 

“You were very close!” Lichentail praised. “That’s impressive for your first time!” 

“Thanks!” said Milo. Suddenly, something caught his attention. 

“Hey, there’s a patch of garlic growing over there!” he exclaimed. “We could use it on Liam! It’s good for rat bites!”

“Good idea,” said Lichentail, and then suddenly did a double take.

“How did you know that!?” she exclaimed. 

“I had a dream about this cat last night, who told me about it,” said Milo. “She said her name was Leafpool.” 

Lichentail had heard that name somewhere before. She thought for a few moments, and then gasped. “Leafpool was a ThunderClan medicine cat long ago!” 

Milo’s eyes grew wide. “A StarClan cat talked to me?” 

“Yes, she did!” Lichentail cried, exchanging bewildered glances with Mel. She suddenly remembered the strange voice she’d heard yesterday, telling her that Milo would be important to her Clan. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Milo asked nervously.

“No, no, it’s a good thing!” said Lichentail. “We need someone with knowledge of medicine! I know some of it, but not all of it, since I wasn’t a medicine cat.” 

Milo went over to the patch of garlic growing a few fox-lengths away and picked off a few stalks. Lichentail and Mel managed to catch a few more mice and a squirrel, and Sparky caught a grasshopper. He insisted on bringing it back to camp, so Lichentail and Mel resigned and let him. The yellow tabby waved his tail proudly as he carried the green insect in his mouth. When they’d returned to camp, they were met by the other patrol, also carrying some fresh-kill. Liam carried a robin, and Kasey carried a finch. 

“We didn’t see anything worth noting,” said Chester. “It seems really quiet around here.” 

Lichentail felt a pang of loneliness. It felt strange to not have any other Clans nearby. Although she was grateful for peace, part of her missed the thrill of battle and defending her Clan. She pushed away the sad thought, and showed Milo how to chew the garlic up into a poultice and rub it into Liam’s wound. 

“Ah, thank you, Mr. Medicine Cat,” he purred. 

Lichentail stared up into the sky, the word “medicine cat” echoing in her mind. 

_Is Milo destined to become our medicine cat?_


	10. Chapter 10

Leaf-fall left as quickly as it had come, fading into the cold of leaf-bare. Milo quickly collected as many herbs as he could before all the plants frosted over. Soon, the fallen leaves that carpeted the forest were buried in a thick blanket of snow. Whenever the cats of DawnClan weren’t out patrolling or hunting, they were huddled close together in the den for warmth. Kasey had a sluggish recovery from her wound, but shortly after she returned to normal, she began to act lethargic again. 

“It’s so cold,” she muttered one morning as everyone was waking up. 

“Oh! I know what might keep us warm!” said Sparky. 

“Do _not_ piss on everyone!” Liam hissed, swiftly knocking Sparky out of the den.

“Gross,” grunted Kasey. Then, suddenly, she coughed. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Lichentail asked her. 

“Not really,” Kasey groaned, getting to her paws. She let out another cough, this one sounding loud and wet. 

“Kasey, let me have a look at you,” said Milo. “The rest of you clear out of here for now.” 

Lichentail bit her lip as she crawled out of the den. She’d seen plenty of cats coughing before during the cold seasons, and knew what caused it. Her fur nervously prickled along her spine. 

A while later, Milo came out of the den. 

“I think she might have a chest infection,” he said. “Which one is worse again? Whitecough or greencough?” 

“It usually starts out with whitecough, and develops into greencough later if it doesn’t respond to medicine,” said Lichentail. 

Milo went over to his store and dug up the thick soil he’d piled over his herbs to protect them from the cold. 

“I…I can’t remember what to use for whitecough!” he cried. 

“I think it was tansy,” said Lichentail. “It has round, yellow leaves.” 

Milo pawed around in the store. “Drat, we don’t have any!”

“I do know that catnip is used for greencough,” said Lichentail. “If we could find some in the Twolegplace, you could give it to Kasey if she gets worse.”

“Catnip!?” Sparky cried excitedly. 

“I remember there was a store of it we kept buried under the porch,” said Liam. “We did that to hide it from Sparky.” 

Ignoring Sparky’s angry hiss, Lichentail said, “Do you think it would still be fresh?” 

“Well, it was pretty warm under there in the winter,” said Liam. “And it’s been protected by the soil, so, yeah, maybe.” 

“Okay, we should go out and find it,” said Lichentail. “Liam, Chester, will you go with me in case we run into any dogs or Twolegs?” 

Liam flicked his ears. “What if our old Twolegs see us?” 

“They hardly leave their den, I doubt they’ll be out when it’s this cold,” said Chester, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, Mel, Sparky, can you hunt while Milo tends to Kasey?” Lichentail asked. 

“Of course,” said Mel.

“But I want to go too! There’s catnip!” Sparky protested. 

“It’s for Kasey,” Liam growled. “She’s sick. She needs it way more than you do.”

Sparky hung his head. “Okay,” he mumbled.

“Before you go hunt, can you two help me move Kasey?” Milo asked. “We need to get her out of the den and find somewhere else warm for her. Leafpool says this cough spreads like wildfire, and if she’s sleeping in the den with everyone, we’ll all get it.” 

“Alright, let’s get moving,” said Lichentail. 

She headed with Liam and Chester towards the Twolegplace. The snow was thick and hard to walk through, but once they approached the end of forest, it began to thin out. There were hardly any Twolegs in the area—all of them seemed to be staying inside from the bitter cold. Although, to the cats’ dismay, the Thunderpaths were clear of snow, and the monsters—or cars, as Lichentail’s friends called them—were still roaring across them. 

“Oh great, here comes RatClan,” Liam growled as they entered the tunnels. But the tunnels were surprisingly warm, insulated from the cold by the thick stone walls. To their luck, they encountered no rats this time. They exited the tunnels much quicker than Lichentail thought—she supposed she knew her way around them now. They finally reached the Twoleg gardens, where Liam hopped up on the fence and murmured “Home sweet home,” as he sprang into his old yard. It was still clearly covered in thick weeds, except they were mostly hidden now by the snow, their long stalks sticking up here and there. Liam waded through the snow over to the overhanging, where he slipped inside and came out after a short time, clutching a few slightly wilted green stalks of catnip in his mouth. 

“It still smells kind of fresh,” he said.

Lichentail sighed with relief. “Thank StarClan!”

“I’m not sure if this is enough, though,” said Liam. 

Chester began to dig through the snow. “There’s such a thick layer of weeds under here, maybe it’s insulated a sprig or two that’s still good.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go look in Rufus’s yard,” said Lichentail, remembering that catnip also grew there as well. “On a day like today, his Twolegs are probably keeping him inside.” 

Lichentail scurried over to the plant strewn yard. All the bright colored flowers had disappeared, and the tall plants had shriveled up in the cold. The yard was mostly just snow, like all the others. Lichentail suddenly noticed something she hadn’t before—the back of the Twoleg den was made of a hard, transparent material. Behind the clear wall were several flowers and plants, swinging from the roof of the den in odd shells, or sprouting from smaller reddish-brown shells on a raised platform. By the back door was a flap similar to the cat flap at Mel’s old home, but much bigger. Lichentail assumed it was meant for Rufus. If she could slip quietly through the flap, maybe she wouldn’t be noticed. 

Lichentail made her way over and slowly pressed her head against the flap, careful not to make much noise. She slipped into the den onto a stony brown floor, and then leaped up on the platform containing the plants. 

“Wow,” she breathed, walking along a line of bright, beautiful flowers, some of which she’d never even seen before. Scanning around the room, she unfortunately didn’t see any catnip, but she suddenly spotted familiar bright yellow flowers that Milo had been looking for. She nipped two of the marigolds off their stalks, silently thanking StarClan, but when she turned around, she froze. The black and white head of Rufus was peering into the room, pulling back his lips in a soft snarl that quickly turned into booming barks. Rufus lunged at the platform where Lichentail stood. Thinking quickly, she reached out and smacked one of the hard brown shells containing another plant off the platform. It went crashing down on Rufus’s head. As he yelped and staggered backwards, Lichentail dove off the platform and through the flap, just as she heard a yelling Twoleg approaching. She zipped across the yard, sending snow flying up from her paws, and leaped on top of the fence, nearly crashing into Liam and Chester as she headed towards their yard. 

“Whoa—what’s going on? Where did you get that?” Chester exclaimed, noticing the marigold clutched in Lichentail’s mouth. 

“The Twolegs were keeping some herbs inside. I went in through Rufus’s door and grabbed some marigold. He saw me, but I got away,” said Lichentail. 

“That explains all the commotion,” said Liam. Rufus could now be heard snuffling around in his yard, letting out confused, angry barks. 

“We should head back,” said Lichentail. 

As they were passing the building where Sparky had insisted on taking Twoleg food, they suddenly heard the high pitched yowl of a cat. Angling her ears, Lichentail realized it was coming from the alleyway where they’d rescued Milo from the rogues. She went racing over there, ignoring Liam and Chester’s alarmed questions. As she approached, she could hear a chorus of hissing and very deep growls. Lichentail peered around the wall into the passageway, and gasped. There were the four stray dogs her Clan had once fought, looking skinnier and mangier than ever, had cornered the three cats that had bullied Milo up against the brick wall. 

“Wow, talk about karma.” Liam’s mutter from behind her startled Lichentail. 

The dark gray tabby reached out and swiped the biggest dog across the nose. Suddenly, in one swift motion, the dog grabbed the cat by the scruff and shook him violently. The cat let out a frantic wail as the three other dogs moved in on the two other cats. 

Without thinking, Lichentail dropped the marigold she was carrying and bounded forward, claws outstretched.


	11. Chapter 11

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Liam spat as Lichentail hurled herself at one of the dogs, landing on its shoulder and digging in her claws and teeth. It reared up on its hind legs, howling and trying to shake her off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dark gray tabby being slammed to the ground. His limbs feebly jerked as the dog bit down hard on his neck, and a spray of blood burst into the air. 

“Mitch!” The other two rogues cried. 

Lichentail kicked off of her dog, landing squarely on all fours. It went running away yelping. Lichentail was suddenly face to face with another dog, who would have bitten her face off had Chester not suddenly intervened. He slashed at its muzzle, making the dog shriek and jump back.

“Help!” One of the rogues, the pale gray tom, was pinned beneath the third dog’s paws. His mouth was bleeding, and he was frantically clawing at the dog’s forelegs. Before Lichentail could do anything, the dog violently shook the cat by the throat, and he went limp. 

The dog that had killed Mitch was mauling the tabby’s body, his back turned to the others. The third dog jumped away with the pale gray tom swinging from its jaws. The fourth dog had the last rogue, a grayish brown tabby, cornered between two square Twoleg objects. The cat trembled, his amber eyes bulging and blood dripping from a torn ear. Lichentail grabbed the dogs’ tail in her teeth, and it whirled around to face her. 

“Run!” she yelled at the injured cat. She leapt at the dog’s face, clinging to it and biting down hard on his ear. This one had an eye that was swollen shut—she recognized it as the one she’d half blinded last time she’d encountered it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the rouge streaking out of the alleyway. The dog furiously flung her off, sending her crashing into a tall shiny object, which clattered to the ground. She lay there in a heap, and the dog bounded towards her, but then Liam and Chester were there, furiously hissing and swiping at the dog. Chester gave its paw a fierce bite, and it screamed and went running out of the alleyway. The last dog was still busy tearing Mitch’s body to shreds. Lichentail and her friends slipped past him grabbed the herbs they’d left sitting, and ran. Liam was badly bleeding from his hindquarters, and Chester had teeth marks running down his shoulder. They quickly found a large tree that they could dart behind and catch their breath.

“Why…the hell…did…we do that?” Liam panted. 

“I couldn’t watch the dogs tear them all apart, it was too horrible,” said Lichentail. “At least we saved one.” 

“Yeah, my ass paid the price to save a cat not even worth saving.” Liam leaned around to lick the wound on his rump. 

“Where do you think he went?” said Lichentail. 

“Well, wherever he is, he probably won’t bother us anymore,” said Chester. 

“We need to head back to camp. Kasey needs these herbs.” Liam snatched up the catnip and limped away. The cats headed back towards their territory, but about halfway there, they caught the strong reek of blood in the air. Lichentail heard a moan from nearby. Swiveling her ears, she caught a limp shape lying under the lower branches of a pine tree. She walked over, peering into the shade to see the tabby lying there, panting hard, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. His pelt was covered in bloody scratches and bite marks. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lichentail’s voice made him gasp and roll away, but he relaxed once he saw who she was. 

“I…I know you…” he panted. “Why…why did you help me?” 

“Where I grew up, I was taught to help anyone who’s in need,” said Lichentail. She turned to Liam and Chester. 

“Liam, can you carry him on your back? We need to get him to camp so Milo can look at his wounds.”

“Uh, I don’t think Milo’s going to be too happy to see him,” said Liam. 

“He’s a medicine cat now. It’s his duty to help all injured or sick cats. He’ll understand,” said Lichentail. She turned back to the dusty brown tom. “Okay, we’re going to take you to where we live. A cat there knows how to fix up wounds.”

“M…Milo?” the hurt tabby stuttered. “That little pipsqueak?” 

Lichentail nodded. “You’re lucky he’s a forgiving cat.” 

“I…I don’t know why we picked on him…” the tabby said quietly. “Mitch and Glitch…my brothers….they loved threatening him and chasing him and stuff…I didn’t really see the point, but I just went along with it, because my brothers are all I’ve ever had…but now they’re gone…” 

“Yeah, well, you’re still a prick,” Liam growled. “Alright, pull this sorry bastard up on my back before I change my mind.” 

“Thank you,” the tabby murmured as Lichentail and Chester hoisted him onto Liam’s back. “My name is Twitch.” 

“Don’t worry Twitch, you’re safe with us,” said Lichentail.

 

Sparky and Mel came running to greet the cats as they returned, skidding to a halt in surprise when they saw the bloodstained Twitch draped over Liam’s back. 

“He was attacked by dogs,” Lichentail quickly explained. “Where’s Milo?” 

“He’s tending to Kasey. She’s getting worse,” said Mel. 

“Well, we found some catnip, as well as marigold,” said Lichentail. 

Mel led them to a hollowed out tree, which had been lined with moss and feathers. Kasey lay curled up in the space, coughing fitfully. Milo’s eyes lit up when he saw the catnip, but then his jaw fell open. 

“Is that…Twitch!?” he cried. 

“We saw him and his brothers being attacked by dogs,” said Lichentail. “We decided to help them. His brothers were killed, but he managed to get away.” 

“You mean _you_ decided to help them, and dragged us into it,” Liam growled.

“Hey…wait a minute! That’s the cat who took my chicken leg!” Sparky bristled and hissed. 

“Not now, Sparky,” said Lichentail, stepping in between Sparky and Twitch as Liam laid the bleeding cat before Milo. Twitch groaned and opened one eye. 

“Help,” he croaked. “Please.” 

“Okay, I need everyone to give me space!” Milo ordered. “I’ll give Kasey her catnip in a moment. Lichentail, leave the marigold here. Mel, stay with me and I’ll show you how to chew it up and rub it on the wounds.” 

“What about our wounds?” Liam growled. 

“Oh…there may not be enough,” said Milo. “But I think I have other stuff in storage that’s good for wounds. I have to treat Twitch first, though, since he’s hurt the worst.” 

“He sounds almost like a real medicine cat now,” Lichentail purred as she and the others walked off. But Liam and Chester didn’t seem so happy. 

“You’re not seriously thinking of letting that mangy pest join our Clan, are you?” Liam hissed. 

“Well…I don’t know!” Lichentail stammered. “We brought him here so Milo could treat his wounds, but if he wants to stay or go when he’s healed is up to him.”

“Oh, and who decides that?” Liam snarled. He narrowed his yellow eyes into slits. “You haven’t asked us how we feel about it. I don’t trust Twitch.” 

“I don’t either,” said Chester. “You sent us into a battle we didn’t want to fight.” 

“You didn’t have to fight the dogs with me!” Lichentail cried. “You made that decision on your own!” 

“You would have died fighting alone!” Liam snapped. “You know that! Or did you forget that one of the dogs almost killed you, before Chester and I saved your ass?” 

Lichentail pinned down her ears defensively. “Look, I’m sorry,” she hissed. “I’m sorry you two got hurt. It’s my fault, okay? But I couldn’t just stand by and let the dogs shred them. My warrior instincts kicked in. When I see a cat being attacked by a larger creature, I’m used to fighting it!” 

“Well we’re not!” Liam yowled. “We’ve only been wild cats for a few moons! You know we can’t defend ourselves as well as you. But you seem to only think about yourself, and those stupid Clan whatever traditions.” 

“Then why did you join DawnClan if you’re so unhappy here?” Lichentail waved her tail. 

“We wanted a life that was more than just sitting around and getting high on catnip all day,” said Chester. “We trusted you, Lichentail. We thought you could keep us safe. But that was really reckless and pointless, what you did back there.”

“Pointless!?” Lichentail cried. “We saved a cat’s life!” 

“He’s hardly a cat worth saving!” Liam spat. “We went out so we could save Kasey’s life, or did you forget? She got sicker because we stayed out longer, thanks to the stunt you pulled!” 

“You know, if you wanted to leave Twitch under that tree, you could have just said no when I told you to carry him!” Lichentail growled. “I wouldn’t have forced you to. You did it anyways, because you’re a kind cat, even though you like to act gruff. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“No, I did it out of respect for you,” Liam said darkly. “But that respect is now wearing thin.” 

Chester shook his head. “Seriously, Lichentail, please don’t make us do something that dangerous again.” 

Lichentail sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. But warrior life is dangerous. Cats die in battle all the time. You two both told me that you were willing to lay your lives down for this Clan. And as leader, I’m willing to lay my life down to protect all of you.” 

“Yeah, well you’re a pretty piss poor leader!” Liam stormed off towards the den. Chester closed his eyes, turning his head away from Lichentail, and followed his friend. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have saved him! He stole my chicken leg! He’ll go for our fresh kill next!” Sparky hissed. He bounced over to the fresh kill pile and sat next to it defensively, glaring over to where Milo was treating Twitch.

Lichentail hung her head. _Oh StarClan, where did I go wrong?_


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey,” said Mel softly, climbing up on the branch Lichentail had been sitting on all afternoon. 

“Hey,” Lichentail muttered, staring off into the distance. The sun had come out and was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, and the air was significantly warmer now. 

“I overheard the argument you and Liam had,” said Mel softly. “I’m sorry. But the good news is Milo found that he had herbs for his and Chester’s wounds.”

Lichentail only nodded. 

“Are you okay?” Mel meowed. 

Lichentail sighed, and turned to look into her friend’s bright blue eyes.

“Do you think I made a mistake today?” she said. “Do you think I should have just let the dogs kill Twitch?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” said Mel quietly. “But you did what you thought was right, like you always do.”

“I don’t know if I’m meant to be a leader, though,” Lichentail sighed. “StarClan hasn’t specifically told me if I’m supposed to be the leader of DawnClan, only that I was supposed to create it. I don’t know if I can make the right decisions—it takes a special kind of cat to do that. Maybe I’m just arrogant.”

“No you’re not,” said Mel gently, placing a paw on her friend’s. “You’re a very kind cat, and you don’t like seeing other cats in danger. I may not know exactly what Clan leaders should be like, but I think that’s a trait they should have. You care about us all very much—you quickly organized a patrol this morning to find Kasey medicine, and you found it!” 

“That is true,” Lichentail murmured. She sighed again. “I guess I’ve just been missing ThunderClan too much. I got so excited when StarClan told me they supported my idea to build a new Clan. I guess I was so focused on making everything just like ThunderClan, that I didn’t think about what was best for you all.” 

“Well, Liam will eventually get over it, I think,” said Mel. “You know how he is, and he’s probably just extra grouchy right now because he’s injured. Give it some time, and he’ll forgive you.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Lichentail. She shot Mel a grateful glance. “Thank you, Mel.” 

Mel blinked at her friend warmly. “I understand what it’s like to miss home.” She sighed. “I miss my Twolegs a lot. I’ve thought about them every day since I’ve left. I never thought that I would leave them, but…the day I met you, I realized that there’s always been this sort of emptiness there in my life…like….there was more to life than just sitting around in a garden all day.” She shook her head. “Sorry if that sounds weird, I don’t quite understand it myself. But I know I belong here, and I’ve never regretted my decision to join you.” She loosely intertwined the tip of her tail with Lichentail’s. 

Milo meowed from down below. Lichentail and Mel climbed down the tree trunk to where he waited for them on the ground. 

“Kasey’s coughing has eased, and the others are resting comfortably,” he said. 

“Good work, Milo,” said Lichentail. “I bet Leafpool was watching and is really proud of you!” 

Milo sheepishly looked at the ground. “Um…I helped Twitch into the den so he could rest, although the others aren’t too happy about it.” 

Sparky was still sitting guard by the prey pile, his tail twitching. 

“If he’s going to steal anything, it won’t be while he’s asleep, Sparky,” said Lichentail. 

“What if he’s just pretending to be asleep?” Sparky hissed. “I used to pretend to be asleep so I could steal my Twolegs’ socks!” 

“Er….well, he’s pretty badly hurt, Sparky. He won’t be moving around for a while,” said Lichentail. “I promise I won’t let him take any of the food without permission.” 

Sparky still refused to move, growling under his breath while glaring towards the den. 

The next few days were quite tense. Liam and Chester did not speak at all to Lichentail. Sparky lay awake beside Twitch the first night, watching him suspiciously, until Lichentail ordered him to leave Twitch alone. Milo and Mel, however, continued to care for the rogue, tending to his wounds and fetching him fresh kill and water. On the third day, he was able to get up and walk again. 

“Um…thank you, Lichentail,” he said quietly, coming up to sit by her as she tucked into a raven. “I didn’t deserve your help.” 

“I’m from a Clan of warrior cats that believes in helping everyone,” Lichentail replied. 

Twitch looked sheepishly at the ground. “I…I’ve heard of the stories of the Clans from Milo, that he got from you. They sound really amazing…I wish I could have been part of a Clan. My brothers, Mitch and Glitch and I, were cast out by our mother’s Twoleg as kits. We had to survive on our own from the time we were two moons old. My brothers could be jerks, I’ll admit, but they were all I had. I didn’t know how to do anything but steal and scare off other strays. Now that my brothers are gone…I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well,” said Lichentail. “You could join DawnClan, and we’d teach you the ways of the warrior code. It’s not an easy life—you will be expected to hunt for and defend the Clan, even if it costs you your life. But I can promise you, it’s a life worth living.” 

Twitch shook his head. “I don’t think your friends will let me join,” he muttered. 

Lichentail looked across the clearing, where Sparky, Chester, and Liam were sharing a quail. Sparky was still casting glares in Twitch’s direction. 

“If you work hard, you can earn their trust,” said Lichentail. “You’ve already made amends with Milo.”

“Well, I do owe you for saving my life,” said Twitch. “I guess I’ll stay.” 

“Welcome to the Clan, then,” Lichentail purred. “If you’re up to it, I can send you out with the others on a quick border patrol. It’ll be a trust exercise.” 

Twitch followed Lichentail over to where Sparky, Chester, and Liam were. She told them the plan. 

“I’m not going on a patrol with that chicken stealer!” Sparky hissed.

Lichentail thrust her face into Sparky’s and growled. “You’ll do what I say.” 

Sparky shrank back and fell silent. 

“You all don’t even have to talk to Twitch. Just go and check the northern border is all I’m asking,” said Lichentail. 

“Alright, come on,” Liam snapped at the others. He gave Lichentail a sideways glare as they stood up and headed out. 

When they returned, they had nothing unusual to report. Kasey was up by midday, feeling much better, and was able to hunt some. That evening, she sat and shared tongues with Twitch and Milo. However, Liam, Chester, and Sparky sat far away from them, their backs turned to the rest of the Clan. 

In the morning, Lichentail was awakened by a furious hiss from Sparky. She scrambled out of the den to see what was going on. 

“My mouse is gone!” he cried. “I left it on the top of the fresh kill pile last night! I was going to eat it this morning! That chicken stealer took it!” 

“I did not!” Twitch exclaimed. “I’ve been in the den all night!” 

“That’s just something a chicken stealer would say!” Without warning, Sparky lunged at Twitch, sending him sprawling in the dirt. The two tabbies writhed and screeched in the snow. Lichentail raced over and grabbed Sparky by the scruff, pulling him off of Twitch. 

“Stop it!” she snapped, cuffing Sparky over the head. “Are you alright?” she asked Twitch, who was struggling to his paws. He gave a slight nod. 

“I did see a mouse there last night. It’s gone now.” Chester lashed his tail. “Did anyone take more than their fair share during the night?” 

“I didn’t, I swear!” Twitch protested. 

“It wasn’t me either,” said Kasey. 

“Maybe a hawk or something took it?” Mel suggested. 

“Hawks go for much bigger prey than mice,” Chester reminded her. 

“Alright, I’m tired of this crap!” Liam spoke up. He glowered at Lichentail. “I’m leaving this Clan.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Lichentail cried. 

“Yes I am,” said Liam. He lashed his tail. “I’m going right now. Who wants to come with me?” 

“Me!” said Sparky, bounding over to Liam. “I’m not staying here when there’s a chicken stealer in our camp!”

“For the last time, I’m sorry I took your chicken!” Twitch snapped. “I was starving!”

“I’m coming too,” said Chester. “I don’t feel comfortable with him in our camp.” 

“But where will you go!?” Lichentail cried. 

“I don’t know. We’ll find a place. Anywhere is better than here,” Liam spat. 

“You’re just going to leave?” Lichentail began shaking. “After all we’ve been through?”

“We’ve been through enough,” said Liam coldly. “Come on, let’s go.” 

With that, he, Chester, and Sparky turned and left the camp. Lichentail watched wordlessly as the tips of their tails vanished behind a tree, and she sank down into the snow, unable to comprehend what had just happened. 

“They…left…” she whispered. “How could they?” 

Mel brushed her cheek gently against Lichentail’s. “It’s not your fault,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” said Twitch. “I’ll leave today.” 

“No, nobody else is leaving,” said Lichentail firmly. “I don’t want to make any more cats feel uncomfortable.”

“Liam’s just being a stubborn prick like usual,” said Kasey, pawing at a bird in the fresh-kill pile. “He’ll be back once he cools off.” 

But Liam and the others did not return. The next few days were overcast with dark clouds, and it grew even colder than before. The cats huddled closely together in the den one night as a vicious snowstorm blew through the forest. When they emerged the next morning all their fresh kill was frozen solid. They hunted once more, but could not find any prey at all. All the animals seemed to have hidden deep in their burrows from the intense cold. They went to sleep hungry for the next few sunrises. Finally, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, and the snow began to melt slightly. One morning, Lichentail emerged from the warrior's den to see a few mice that had been laid out to make a tiny fresh-kill pile. Suddenly, she saw something small and white dart over to it. Her jaws fell open as suddenly, a marten was there, grabbing at one of the mice. 

"Hey!" she snarled. "Get away!" 

The marten turned and zipped out of the camp, barely escaping Lichentail's snapping jaws, carrying the mouse with it. 

"Well, I guess we know who stole Sparky's mouse," said Whiteflame. "We ought to find the others and tell them it wasn't Twitch." 

Lichentail hung her head. "I don't know if that would make them come back." 

"How about we hunt?" Mel piped up. "Milo, how about you stay here and guard our fresh kill in case that marten comes back?"

"Sure," said Milo. 

The others headed out towards the southern border, sniffing the frigid air for any signs of prey. 

“I’m so hungry, that even if we see a dog, I’m going to catch it and eat it,” said Kasey. 

“Well, save some for us,” Mel purred teasingly. 

“Hey…what’s that?” Kasey angled her ears towards something. Lichentail followed her gaze to see a strange shiny object not too far away. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a small sort of den, lined with strange metal webbing. Towards the back, there was a small bowl with some sort of meat in it. Lichentail couldn’t help but drool slightly at the enticing smell. Kasey took a step inside, eyeing the meat hungrily.

“Wait, Kasey!” Lichentail cried. “We don’t know what this thing is.”

“It’s a cage,” said Mel with an edge of nervousness in her voice. “It’s what Twolegs put cats and dogs in when they don’t want them to go anywhere.” 

“What’s it doing out here in the middle of nowhere?” Lichentail tilted her head in confusion. 

“Can we at least eat the meat?” said Kasey. “I’m starving, and it’ll give us more energy to hunt.” 

“No, they probably are using the meat to lure us in,” said Mel, shaking her head. 

Kasey snorted. “Well, the Twolegs are pretty stupid if they think we’ll stay in the cage when we’re done eating.” 

“I’ll go and check,” Lichentail volunteered. 

“Be careful!” said Mel as Lichentail slowly crept into the cage. The metal felt cold and rough under her pads. She craned her neck forward, sniffing at the meat. She was about to grab the bowl by its edge, when suddenly, she felt something move under her paw. 

SNAP! 

Lichentail whirled around, and to her horror, realized the cage had shut itself! A layer of webbing now prevented her from leaving.

“Fox dung!” she wailed, clawing at the metal. The others prodded and poked all around the cage, trying to find a way to release Lichentail. 

“Twolegs!” Twitch yowled. 

Lichentail gasped as she saw a large red monster approaching in the distance. She’d never seen one leave the Thunderpath before! It slowed to a halt, and then several Twolegs emerged. One of them cried out and pointed towards the cats, and they came hurrying over. 

“Go! Get out of here!” Lichentail yowled at her friends. 

“We’re not leaving you!” Mel stood defensively in front of the cage, spiking up her fur and snarling. When the Twolegs reached them, she launched herself into the air, latching on to one Twoleg’s leg with her claws. It screeched and stumbled backwards. Another Twoleg reached out and grabbed Twitch by his scruff. Twitch lashed out, scouring the Twoleg’s wrist and leaving long, bloody marks. The Twoleg let go and jumped back, clutching its wrist. Kasey tried to bite another Twoleg’s leg, but it kicked her and sent her rolling. Mel was still clinging to the Twoleg she’d attacked. It shook its leg until she went flying off and landed in a heap in the snow. Snarling, the Twoleg lunged at her—Mel only narrowly dodged being grabbed in its paws. Suddenly, Lichentail felt the cage rise into the air—a Twoleg had picked it up. 

“Get out of here!” she commanded her friends once more. “There’s too many of them! I’ll find a way out, I promise!” 

She watched as her warriors sped through the snow, dodging more grabbing Twoleg hands. Mel cast Lichentail a terror stricken look over her shoulder as she ran. The Twoleg carrying Lichentail’s cage called its companions back, and they headed for the monster. Lichentail stuck a paw through the metal webbing and swiped at the Twoleg, who held the cage out at an arm’s length. When they reached the monster, the Twoleg opened two swinging doors on its rear, and shoved the cage inside. The doors were slammed shut, leaving Lichentail in complete darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

The monster rumbled and shook the cage around. Lichentail crouched down into a tight ball, unable to comprehend any of the sounds she heard. 

_StarClan, please, help me!_

She wasn’t sure how long she was in the rumbling darkness, but it felt like a very long time. Eventually, the shaking stopped, and the doors opened again, flooding bright sunlight into Lichentail’s eyes. She hissed menacingly as a Twoleg leaned over her cage, holding some sort of long object with a needle at the tip. Before Lichentail could react, the Twoleg stuck it through the webbing and plunged the needle into Lichentail’s thigh. She screeched furiously as it pierced her skin, and then, suddenly, it was retracted. Lichentail continued to hiss and growl as the Twoleg picked up the cage and carried it towards a very large Twoleg den. Suddenly, her vision began to fog, and she felt unsteady on her paws. As the Twoleg entered the den, she collapsed in the cage, and everything went dark.

When she woke up, she was in a larger cage, this one lined with solid metal, except for the front, which was made of webbing. Shaking the blurriness from her eyes, Lichentail stood up and observed her surroundings. She was in some sort of small room, lit by a harsh, bright light. A sickening, sharp scent flooded the room, making Lichentail gag. Across from her cage were rows of several more cages, each containing a cat. She could hear angry hisses, growls, and clawing on either side of her, indicating that her cage was also in a row. 

“Where am I?” she called out, hoping someone would answer.

“You’re in the pound,” said an old, scruffy looking gray tom across from her. He narrowed his eyes in sympathy. “Judging by where you’re cage is you’re an aggressive one. Try to act nice to the Twolegs, because if you fight, they’ll take you down the hill.” 

“The hill?” Lichentail echoed. 

“It’s where they take cats that can’t be adopted by Twolegs,” said the old tom. “We don’t know what exactly happens down there, but cats taken there never come back.” 

Lichentail’s heart pounded. “No, I can’t die here!” she yowled, clawing at the metal webbing. The old tom only shook his head sadly. Lichentail spotted some sort of contraption that was holding the cage door shut. She reached out and pawed at it. It was quite heavy, but it lifted slightly at her touch. She pushed it once more, and it went up a bit further. Another tom from across the room laughed at her. “That doesn’t work! You can’t get out!” 

Lichentail pushed the latch up once more and heard something click. She pressed her face against the door, and it moved slightly. Reaching through the webbing again, she clawed at the catch until it popped free, and the door swung open. Lichentail gave the cat that had laughed at her a smug look. His jaw dropped as she leaped to the floor. 

“How do I get out of the room?” she panted. 

“There’s a door over there, but I don’t think you can open it,” said a she-cat. 

Lichentail saw the door and ran to it. Suddenly, it opened, and she bolted through the entrance, startling the Twoleg who opened it. Her paws skittered on the smooth, slick floor as she ran down a corridor. Maybe there was an open window she could leap through. 

Suddenly, a large Twoleg jumped in front of her, blocking her path. She nimbly darted around it and continued on ahead. Another Twoleg jumped out, yelling, and Lichentail took off in another direction, down another corridor. She skidded to a halt as she realized it was a dead end. Her paws slipped on the floor, and she went crashing into the wall. A Twoleg hovered over her, and reached down to grab her. Lichentail lashed out with her claws and sliced its arm. She jumped to her feet and ran in another direction, wildly looking around for any sort of window or open door. Suddenly, some sort of large, dark pelt was thrown over her. Lichentail hissed and twisted around under the soft material, trying to escape, but she couldn’t see anything. She was suddenly grabbed and hoisted into the air, and the pelt was wrapped tightly around her. She snarled and wildly wriggled around, and then suddenly, felt another sharp needle jab into her side. Lichentail’s limbs suddenly felt weak and slow, and she feebly kicked as unconsciousness overtook her again. 

When she woke up, she was back in the cage. She reached out and touched a heavy metallic object that had been attached to the contraption. 

“Ha, you’re definitely going down the hill now!” laughed the cat that had mocked her before. 

_No, please, StarClan…you can’t let me die here…_ Lichentail silently begged. She paced around in the cage until she felt exhausted, and slumped down to the metal floor.

_I’m sorry,_ she told her Clan mates in her head. _I should have known that cage was a trap. I failed all of you._

She ached to see them all again—especially Liam, Chester and Sparky. If she ever got out of here, she was going to immediately find them and apologize to them. She thought of her kits, back in the mountains with the Tribe. 

_I hope you have enough to eat this winter. I’m sorry I couldn’t raise you myself._

She then thought of her old Clan, even farther away.

_Mother, Father, Flarepelt, Shadefire, Rosefall….everyone…I’m so sorry I ran away. I had to. Foggyheart, if I don’t make it out of here…please wait for me in StarClan._

Lichentail drifted into a light, troubled sleep, until the thudding of a large Twoleg’s footsteps woke her up. She made a run for it when the door to her cage opened, but the Twoleg caught her by her scruff. She lashed out with her claws, but the Twoleg’s paw was covered in some sort of thick protective material. The Twoleg lowered her into another, smaller cage, and slammed the door shut. Like the last one, the walls weren’t see-through except for the door, and she couldn’t tell exactly where she was going. She heard several other hissing, screeching cats being dragged out of their cages as well. She caught glimpses of the stony white floor, and the feet of Twolegs, and then suddenly, the cold air from outside blasted her fur. Looking up, she saw that sky was covered in gray clouds once more, and a few snowflakes were falling. Then, she saw that the Twoleg was carrying her towards a large white monster. Several cages sat in its open belly, containing many terrified, trembling cats. 

Suddenly, the Twoleg carrying Lichentail cried out, and pitched forward. The cage went flying out of its hands, and crashed to the ground. Lichentail’s face was thrown against the hard metal webbing. She yelped, feeling blood dribble down her nose and chin. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze blow through her fur. She gasped and looked up—the fall had broken the cage in two. She was free! A few tail-lengths away, the Twoleg that had been carrying the cage was hobbling backwards, shaking its leg, which a yellow cat had latched itself onto. 

“Sparky!” Lichentail cried. 

“Take that, you mangy cat stealer!” Sparky hissed, hanging onto the Twoleg with his claws. 

“Lichentail!” She turned to see several more cats running towards her—there was Mel, Kasey, Twitch, Milo…and Liam and Chester! Her heart leaped out of her chest. 

Several more Twolegs came running over. The one Sparky was attacking grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him off his leg. The tabby dangled in the air, thrashing his limbs around. Chester ran between the legs of the Twoleg, startling it and causing it to drop Sparky. Twitch and Milo ran in two different directions, distracting more Twolegs. Suddenly, someone grabbed Lichentail by the scruff. 

“No!” Mel yowled and soared through the air, latching her teeth onto the Twoleg’s wrist. 

“Come on, Lichentail, run!” she cried as the Twoleg jumped back. The two she-cats bolted away, but were suddenly surrounded by three more Twolegs. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Liam came barreling towards them, leaping up and biting one in the leg, causing all three Twolegs to jump back. Twitch and Milo led two Twolegs in the same direction and caused them to crash into each other. Mel stood in front of Lichentail, hissing fiercely, daring the Twolegs to come anywhere near her friend. They began slowly backing away, their eyes widening with fear. 

“Come on, this way!” Liam barked. He led the group away from the Twolegs, across a large expanse of flat black stone, and then over a fence. They kept running and didn’t stop until they’d reached a wide tunnel underneath a Twoleg bridge. 

“How’d you know where to find me!?” Lichentail cried in between pants. 

“My brothers and I were taken there before as kits,” said Twitch. “We escaped through an open window.” 

“We watched from a distance and tried to come up with a plan to get you out, but then we saw someone carrying you outside,” Liam explained. 

Mel rubbed fiercely up against Lichentail. “I thought we might never see you again!” she cried.

Lichentail buried her muzzle into her friend’s pale golden fur. “Same,” she muttered. She looked over Mel’s shoulder at Liam, Chester, and Sparky.

“You came back,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, we didn’t go too far away,” Chester admitted. “The storm slowed us down. The others came and found us after you’d been taken away, and then Twitch led us towards the pound.” 

“I like Twitch now!” cried Sparky, affectionately rubbing up against Twitch.

“Get off,” Twitch growled. 

“Thank you,” Lichentail breathed. “I thought you’d left forever.” 

“I’m…I’m sorry, Lichentail.” Liam hung his head. “I was being a stubborn idiot.” 

Lichentail licked the top of his head. “Hey, I understand, I was being a stubborn idiot too,” she said. 

“Let’s get you back to camp.” Milo licked at the blood on Lichentail’s face. “Your face is hurt.” 

Lichentail purred warmly. “Alright, DawnClan, let’s head home.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of past sexual abuse here

The cold leaf-bare slowly subsided, and eventually became a warm, blossoming new-leaf. The forest became alive with buds, flowers, and all sorts of new herbs. Milo enthusiastically roamed the forest, gathering all sorts of plants that were new to him. He was nearly full grown now, his short stubby kit legs were now long and slender, and muscles rippled below his light brown coat. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Lichentail purred to him one day as he was carrying herbs into camp. 

“I love being a medicine cat,” said Milo. “I get to collect all these pretty flowers to help cats. I never thought I’d be needed until I met you.”

Lichentail affectionately rubbed her cheek against his. “I’m glad we found you,” she said. 

Suddenly, their bonding moment was interrupted by a loud wail. Liam and Chester were coming back from patrol, comforting a limping Sparky. 

“Hey, Milo, we need you over here,” Liam called to him. “Sparky tried to hunt a bee and his paw got stung.” 

“I’m gonna die!” Sparky wailed as Milo ran over to him with some blackberry leaves in his mouth. 

“No you’re not,” Milo soothed. He chewed up the leaves into a poultice as Liam and Chester got Sparky to lie down in the grass. 

“Everything’s going dark!” Sparky cried. 

“Sparky, that’s just the sun going behind a cloud,” said Chester. 

“Give me your paw,” said Milo gently. He licked the green goo onto Sparky’s swollen paw pad. 

“Oh…I’m saved! Thank you!” Sparky cried. 

“Don’t mention it,” said Milo, trying to hide the laugh in his purr. “Just rest your paw and try not to walk on it for a day or so.” 

“Well, let’s finish hunting,” said Liam, getting to his paws. 

“I’ll go with you,” said Lichentail. It was a beautiful day and she was eager to get out of the camp. She headed out with Liam and Chester, breathing in the sweet scents of flowers and fresh grass. A few pink petals danced in the breeze. Lichentail twitched her ears, hearing insects and small critters crawling through the grass. She froze as she saw a starling, crouched, and sprang, relishing the warm taste as she bit down on its neck. Nearby, Chester jumped into the air, his bright ginger pelt flashing in the sunlight, and clapped his paws together, trapping a robin. 

“I’m so glad the prey is back,” Lichentail purred. She dug a shallow hole to store her starling while she continued to hunt. 

Suddenly, a high-pitched bark rang out nearby. All three cats froze. 

“Was that a dog!?” Chester cried.

“No, it sounds like a fox,” said Lichentail. Creeping forward, she peered around a bush, and saw two foxes standing in a clearing ahead. 

“Wow,” Chester whispered from behind her. “I’ve never seen one before. They’re huge!” 

“The minute they see us, scurry up a tree,” Lichentail ordered. 

But the foxes only seemed interested in each other. From the scents carried by the breeze, Lichentail could tell that one was a male and the other was female. The male was sniffing the female, who pinned down her ears and backed away. The male placed his paws on her shoulder and grabbed her scruff in his jaws. The female barked and jumped away, growling and lashing her tail. She tried to run, but the male jumped and landed squarely on her back, gripping her scruff tight. The female relaxed, and surrendered with a sigh. 

“Welp, looks like they solved their argument,” Liam chuckled. 

Lichentail was suddenly taken back to an early greenleaf day, deep in the woods of ThunderClan’s territory. Swifthawk was on her back, breathing heavily into her ear. 

“Lichentail? Lichentail!” Liam and Chester crouched over her as she collapsed into the grass. 

“Get away!” she hissed, swiping her paw and nearly clawing Chester’s face. 

“Lichentail, what’s wrong!?” he cried. 

Lichentail panted hard, unable to get the memory out of her mind. She moaned, shutting her eyes tight, trying to drown out the screeches and barks coming from the foxes…

“Let’s get her to Milo!” She was vaguely aware of being lifted onto Liam’s back, and carried back to camp. 

“Lichentail? Lichentail!” She opened her eyes to see Milo staring down at her in concern.

“What happened!?” Mel cried, running over.

“I don’t know, she just collapsed!” Chester cried. 

“I…I’m fine…” Lichentail pushed herself up to a sitting position with trembling forelegs. Mel pressed close and wrapped her brown tail protectively around her. 

“Lichentail, what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“I…I can’t explain it.” Lichentail stared down at her paws. “I’m sorry.” 

“I can give you a poppy seed to relax,” Milo offered. 

“N…no, I’m fine…” Lichentail stumbled away from her friends. “I just need to be alone for a while.”

She went over to her favorite tree and scrambled up the trunk, perching on a branch. She sighed, forcing herself to slow her breathing, taking in the soothing new-leaf scents. 

“Lichentail.” Mel was suddenly next to her. Her blue eyes were round and scared. “I’m really worried about you. Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Lichentail hung her head and sighed heavily. 

“I saw…I saw some foxes…doing something and it brought back bad memories,” she choked out. 

“About ThunderClan?” Mel asked gently.

“Yeah.” Lichentail fell silent for a moment, and then said, “Can we go out of the camp? I only want you to hear this.” 

Mel nodded. The two she-cats climbed down the tree and left the camp. Lichentail chose a shady spot beneath a willow tree to sit. 

“So…you know I left ThunderClan suddenly,” she said. 

Mel nodded, her bright blue eyes glowing in the shade of the willow’s thick, draping leaves. 

“Well…it was because of a cat in my Clan,” said Lichentail. She felt as though she were vomiting out the words…it was painful, yet somehow, slightly relieving. “A cat named Swifthawk. He was a popular warrior, and very talented. He was the deputy’s son, and everyone said he’d become the next deputy. But I…I didn’t like him. He was arrogant, and used to getting his way all the time.” She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. Mel simply nodded again, waiting patiently for her to continue. 

“Swifthawk liked me,” said Lichentail. “He followed me around and tried to win me over. A lot of cats, including my mother, encouraged me to be his mate, saying he would be good for me. But I didn’t want a mate. I was more interested in becoming a strong warrior, and I didn’t particularly like kits. I told Swifthawk to leave me alone, but he wouldn’t listen.”

Lichentail choked, as if a massive hairball were caught in her throat. Could she really get this next part out? She stared deep into Mel’s sky-colored eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“One day, I was out hunting alone deep in the forest. Suddenly, Swifthawk appeared. He’d been following me. I told him to go away, and then…he chased me.” Lichentail shuddered, gritting her teeth and slowly spat the words out. This was more painful than giving birth to her kits was. 

“He…pinned me down, and…forced me to mate with him,” she said hoarsely. 

Mel gasped, her eyes wide with horror. “Oh, Lichentail!” She wrapped her forelegs around Lichentail, allowing her friend to press her face into her soft chest. She stroked her friend’s tail gently with her flank.

“Lichentail, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “You didn’t deserve that at all…I am so, so sorry.”

Lichentail’s throat tightened. For a moment, she was plunged back into that forest again, hearing Swifthawk whisper “You’re _mine_ ,” into her ear. 

_No, I’m not there,_ she told herself firmly. She was far away from Swifthawk now. The only things here were the cool shade of the willow tree, the gentle breeze, and Mel’s soft, warm pelt. 

“Did you tell anyone?” Mel asked gently.

“No, I didn’t,” said Lichentail. “I…I probably should have, but I wasn’t sure if anyone would believe me. Everyone respected and liked Swifthawk so much. I was afraid that if Swifthawk got in trouble with our leader—if he got in trouble, that is, they’d all blame me for it.”

“I don’t think they would have,” said Mel. “That’s just horrible what he did.”

“Not all the cats in ThunderClan seemed to understand those sorts of things,” Lichentail sighed. “Especially not the toms. I tried to move on and forget about it, but then…I was expecting Swifthawk’s kits.”

“Oh no,” Mel breathed. 

“Everyone was excited for me. Especially Swifthawk. He loudly announced it to the entire Clan,” Lichentail hissed bitterly. “I didn’t want to be a mother, especially not to his kits, but I didn’t have a choice anymore.” 

“So you ran away?” said Mel. 

“At first, I didn’t think about running away,” said Lichentail. “I guess I couldn’t imagine ever leaving my Clan. But then, we had a battle with WindClan. They were trespassing on our territory. I was chasing a cat that had killed my mentor, Foggyheart, in a previous battle. He went into one of these tunnels that run between ThunderClan and WindClan. The tunnel collapsed on me, and I was trapped in a cavern, away from my Clan mates. I heard them all calling out for me...and then, I realized, I had a chance to escape. I crawled through the tunnels, far away from Swifthawk, and the rest of the Clan.” She buried her face in Mel’s flank. “They think I’m dead,” she murmured. 

Mel licked the top of her head. “I’m so sorry.”

“I felt like a monster, letting the Clan who loved me think I was dead, including my parents,” Lichentail sobbed. 

“You’re not a monster,” Mel soothed. “You were just scared, so you ran.” 

“I was a coward,” Lichentail sighed. “But I guess it was better for my kits to be away from their father.” 

“What happened to your kits?” Mel asked quietly.

“I gave birth to them in the mountains,” said Lichentail. “My Clan’s elders had spoken of a tribe of cats living in the mountains—the Tribe of Rushing Water. I thought they could care for my kits—I didn’t want to raise them myself.”

Mel nodded. “Did they take them in?”

“Yes. I left them at the border of their territory just as a hunting patrol was coming,” said Lichentail. “I’d overheard them before talking about a queen who was expecting. I thought she would be able to nurse my kits.” She sighed. “Do you think I did the right thing? They were my kits, and I know it was my job to raise them, but…I couldn’t.”

“No it wasn’t!” Lichentail was taken aback by the sharpness in Mel’s voice. “You were given those kits against your will! I don’t blame you for what you did.”

“I just felt like I was abandoning them,” Lichentail murmured.

“It’s not like you left them for dead,” said Mel. “You took them to a place where you knew they would be loved and cared for. You were a good mother.” She stroked Lichentail with her tail again. Lichentail sighed, the long lasting guilt she’d felt over this decision finally melting away. 

“I loved my kits,” she said. “But I just couldn’t raise them. One of them looked exactly like him.” She shuddered. 

Mel gave Lichentail another long, loving lick. “I probably would have done the same, if I were in your situation,” she said. 

“I’m glad I finally found someone I can tell this to,” said Lichentail. “It’s been haunting me for so long.”

“I’d imagine,” Mel murmured. 

“I miss ThunderClan, but…I don’t regret anything. I have created a new Clan, DawnClan, and I am very proud of it.” 

“I’m proud of you too,” Mel whispered in her ear. 

The two she-cat lay curled up together in the shade, purring as they watched petals and seeds twirl in the breeze. For the first time in a long time, Lichentail felt truly content.


	15. Chapter 15

“I smell cat,” said Liam, sniffing at a fern. “It’s a tom, who was here not too long ago.”

It was a few sunrises later. Lichentail was on patrol with Liam, Chester, and Sparky. 

“Well, we could always use new recruits,” said Lichentail. “If we find this cat, we’ll ask him if he wants to join us. If not, we’ll politely tell him to leave.”

“But he’s trespassing on our turf!” Sparky clawed at the ground. 

“We’ll only react with hostility if he does,” Lichentail told him sternly.

They followed the trail of the tom, which faded along the creek and reappeared on the other side.

“Well, looks like he left our territory,” said Chester. 

“Well, let’s keep our eyes out for him,” said Lichentail. 

They traveled along the western border of the territory towards the north. They spotted Milo, who was gathering herbs, and waved their tails in greeting. 

“I’ve found all sorts of things growing here!” Milo exclaimed, sniffing through a bush full of flowers and berries. 

“Wait…wait a minute….” Sparky focused his eyes on a small leafy plant. “Is that…”

“Oh no,” Liam groaned.

“CATNIP!!” Sparky dashed over to the plant, grabbing a leaf and chewing it rapidly. 

“Hey, stop!” Milo cried. Sparky ignored him and ate another leaf. Milo hissed and cuffed him over the head. “Stop! I need to collect that in case someone gets greencough next leafbare!” 

“I’ve just missed catnip so much!” Sparky purred. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve had enough,” Liam growled, pulling him away by the scruff. Sparkly collapsed into the grass, his pupils growing huge as he rolled around in the grass and purred happily. 

“Great, now we’re going to have to carry him back to camp,” Liam groaned. 

Suddenly, Sparky turned his head and glared menacingly at a dandelion. “I heard that!” he spat, swiping furiously at the golden flower. 

Suddenly, Chester’s ears flicked up. He gestured with his tail over towards a row of pine trees. Peering around one of them was the black face of a cat. 

“Hey, who are you?” he called out.

Sparky stopped attacking the dandelion and whipped his gaze towards the black cat. “Intruder!” he yowled, jumping to his paws and racing towards the stranger. 

“Stop!” Lichentail grabbed him by the tail. “We don’t need to attack him!” 

Chester wrapped his tail around Sparky’s shoulders and coaxed him into sitting down. 

“Sorry!” Chester called out to the black cat. “He’s high on catnip right now.” 

The black cat blinked his amber eyes, and then disappeared. 

“You scared him away,” Liam snapped at Sparky.

“Yeah, well, what if he was plotting to kill us?” Sparky cried. He then looked over at a tulip and sprang on it. 

“Oh dear,” said Milo, watching the yellow tabby viciously wrestle with the tulip in the dirt. “I can look around for some poppies and offer him a seed to calm down.” 

“I’ve got a quicker idea,” said Liam. He padded over to Sparky, who had torn off one of the tulip’s red petals in his jaws and was shaking it around. With one strong blow, he hit Sparky over the head, and he went limp. 

“There. Peace and quiet,” said Liam, hoisting Sparky onto his back as the others gaped.

 

Over the course of the next sunrises, they scented the black cat around their territory a few more times, but didn’t see him. It was almost as if he preferred to stay hidden. However, one day, when Lichentail was out on a hunting patrol with Kasey and Mel, she heard a loud cry from Kasey. 

“Come quick!” she yowled. 

Lichentail and Mel raced over to where Kasey was peering under a large bush. The reek of blood hung strongly in the air. Lichentail cautiously looked under the bush, and gasped. There lay the black tom, covered in bleeding wounds. 

“Is he dead?” Mel whispered.

“No, I can see his flank rising and falling,” said Lichentail. “Get Milo!” she ordered. 

Mel turned and ran for the camp. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lichentail asked the black cat. He didn’t respond. 

“Kasey, help me move him,” said Lichentail. The two she cats crawled under the bush, where Lichentail grabbed the tom by his scruff and Kasey took him by the leg. They slowly and gently pulled the tom outside where they could get a better look at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly. There were multiple large bite marks and scratches all across his black pelt, all bleeding heavily. 

“Great StarClan, what happened to you?” Lichentail gasped. She and Kasey licked at the wounds until Mel arrived with Milo. He held a large leaf wrap in his mouth, and spread it out on the ground to reveal marigold, tormentil, and cobwebs. 

“See if you can find some more cobwebs under that bush,” he said. 

Lichentail ducked underneath the bush and found one woven between the brambles. She handed it to Milo, who pressed it against the tom’s biggest wound.

“Is he going to make it?” Kasey whispered.

“I don’t know. If I can stop the bleeding, maybe.” He began to chew up the herbs, spitting the yellow paste onto the tom’s black coat and rubbing it into the wounds. 

“It looks like a dog or something attacked him,” said Mel. 

Lichentail sniffed at the loner’s bloody coat. Beneath the thick, coppery scent of blood, she could pick up traces of another smell.

“A fox did this,” she said. “Liam, help Milo get this cat back to camp. Mel, Chester, come with me. We need to see if the fox is on our territory.” 

She headed out, flanked by Mel and Chester, and scouted the area. It wasn’t long before they found a trail of blood, leading towards an area where the grass was torn up and stained crimson. A few tufts of red fur indicated that the loner had wounded the fox as well. 

“Wow, there was definitely a fight here,” said Chester.

They walked to the northern border, where they could smell fox scent mixed with the scent of fear.

“Looks like it fled,” said Lichentail. “Let’s go back to camp and see how the patient is doing.” 

When they reached the camp, all the cats were gathered around the black loner, who Milo had laid down in a shady patch of ferns. His dark pelt was swathed in cobwebs and poultice, and his side heaved as he struggled to breathe. 

“I’ve done all I can for now,” said Milo. “All we can do now is watch him and see if he pulls through.” 

“We saw blood and fox fur near where we found him,” said Lichentail. “It looks like he fought a fox, and then it ran off past the northern border.” 

Kasey gave the black tom’s head a lick. “You were pretty brave,” she told him.

“More like stupid,” Liam snorted. “What was he thinking, taking on a creature twice his size?” 

“Well, we’ll just have to see when he wakes up,” said Lichentail. 

The loner remained unconscious throughout the night and for most of the next morning. Milo stayed by his side, and Kasey brought him moss soaked in fresh water. Finally, he began to stir.

“Where am I?” he croaked. 

“We’re called DawnClan,” said Milo. “We found you hurt and patched you up.” 

The black cat weakly raised his head. “What’s all over my coat?”

“Those are herbs and cobwebs that I used to stop the bleeding,” said Milo. 

“Hello there,” said Lichentail gently to the loner. “My name is Lichentail. I’m the leader of DawnClan. Do you mind telling me your name?”

“It’s Salem,” mumbled the loner, laying his head back down. 

“It looks like a fox attacked you,” said Lichentail.

“Yeah, it tried to steal a bird I’d killed, so I fought it,” said Salem. 

“That was really brave of you,” Kasey purred. Lichentail could see an enticed gleam in her eyes, reminding her of the way Flarepelt used to look at Shadefire. 

“I’d like to be left alone,” Salem groaned. “I’m in a lot of pain.” 

Milo shooed everyone away while offering Salem a poppy seed. 

“Poor thing,” said Kasey. “Foxes are nasty creatures.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, swatting Kasey over the head with his tail. “Get that moony look out of your eyes,” he said. 

“What?” Kasey hissed. “I’m not in love with him! I’ve only known him for less than a day!” 

“Sure,” Chester purred teasingly. 

“Oh both of you shut up!” Kasey growled. 

Salem rested for a few days, and then, when his wounds started to heal, Kasey coaxed him into joining them in the center in the clearing as they talked and ate fresh-kill. 

“Where are you from, Salem?” Mel asked. 

“Um…around,” mumbled Salem. “I used to be a pet, got bored with that, and left.” He took a mouthful of sparrow, which he seemed to be more interested in than making conversation. 

“So did we,” said Kasey. “When Lichentail came along, we all left our Twolegs and made our camp here.” 

“I’m from a Clan far away called ThunderClan,” said Lichentail. “I left after I had…some trouble, and then I started my own Clan.” 

She and the others talked more about Clan life, but Salem spent the whole time focused on his meal, not replying except for a few acknowledging twitches of his ear. The only question he asked was, “How come Lichentail has a weird name but the rest of you don’t?” 

“That’s because I was born a warrior, but the others were kittypets or loners,” said Lichentail. 

“Oh.” Salem just shrugged. 

When they finished their meal, all the cats began to share tongues, but Salem scrambled up into a tree and took a nap. Kasey gave a disappointed glance in his direction. The next day, when Lichentail got up, she saw Kasey over by the fresh kill pile, looking sad. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Salem just left,” said Kasey. “He said thanks for patching him up and for the food, and then left.”

“Oh.” Lichentail sat down, sighing in disappointment. “I was hoping he’d join us.”

“I hoped he would too,” murmured Kasey. 

“He hardly gave us a thank you for all we did,” snorted Liam as he came out of the den. “Feels like we wasted our time.” 

“Well, at least Milo got to practice his medicine cat skills,” said Lichentail.

“He left?” Milo asked, coming out of the den. He gave a frustrated sigh. “I wanted to check over him this morning to see how his wounds are healing.”

“He’s not worth your time,” said Liam. “He seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that we were helping him.” 

“No he wasn’t!” Kasey exclaimed. “He said thank you!” 

“Whatever,” Liam grumbled, taking a robin from the fresh-kill pile. 

“I’ll go see if I can talk to him,” said Lichentail. “Milo, why don’t you come with me? We can see if he’ll let you examine his wounds.” 

The two of them padded out of the clearing, following Salem’s scent trail. He’d gone to the west, over near the creek. To their dismay, Salem’s scent ended there, although Milo found a bush full of marigold and began to nip a few of them off to take back to camp. 

“Hey, wait, is that Salem over there?” Milo whispered, glancing over at a figure peering behind a bush on the other side of the creek. 

Lichentail narrowed her eyes. There was definitely a cat staring at them, but it wasn’t black. There was something weird about it—she could see leaves from the bush through the cat’s face. Suddenly, it moved and padded towards the creek. Lichentail and Milo jumped back and bristled. The cat was almost see-through, with glowing blue eyes staring right at them. 

“It’s alright,” she said, her voice sounding distant. “My name is Bluestar. I was the leader of ThunderClan a long time ago. I have come to tell you that StarClan is proud of who both of you have become. Now, you must come visit us, and officially become leader.”

Lichentail gasped. “Do you mean…you’re going to give me nine lives!?” Lichentail exclaimed. 

Bluestar nodded. Lichentail swayed on her paws, at a loss for words. 

“There will be a ceremony for you too, Milo,” said Bluestar. “If you wish, we will grant you a medicine cat name.” 

“Th-thank you!” Milo sputtered. 

“How…how are we going to visit you?” Lichentail breathed. 

“Wait until nightfall,” said Bluestar. “There will be a star brighter than all the others to guide you to where you need to go. It won’t be too far from your camp, I promise.” She ancient she-cat then faded away, seeming to blend into the bush. 

Lichentail and Milo stared at each other. 

“Are you ready?” she asked the younger cat.

He looked afraid for a minute, and then nodded, his green eyes gleaming with confidence. “I’m ready,” he said. 

“Then I am too,” said Lichentail.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure you need to do this?” said Liam. “You’re already our leader. I don’t see why you have to go take a nap outside of camp to dream about getting nine lives or whatever.” 

“StarClan is real,” said Lichentail firmly. “I saw my old leader, Sapstar, lose a life and come back several times. I cannot be an official leader until I have received my nine lives.” 

“Yeah, and Lichentail and I both saw Bluestar’s spirit by the creek,” Milo insisted. 

Liam shrugged. “Well, whatever. You two be careful.” 

Twilight was falling, and Lichentail and Milo were sitting by the entrance to the camp, watching for the star Bluestar told them of to appear in the sky. Mel came up and rubbed against Lichentail. 

“I believe in you,” she said. “I believe you’ll come back with nine lives.”

Lichentail intertwined her tail with Mel’s. “After tonight, my name will be Lichenstar,” she said. “And Milo will be granted a new medicine cat name.”

“I wonder what it will be!” Milo’s green eyes twinkled with excitement. 

Suddenly, a star appeared in the pale violet sky, seeming much closer to the ground than all the other stars. It pulsed with a strong, silver light.

“That’s our cue to go,” said Lichentail. She gave her Clan a loving gaze. “We’ll see you when you get back.” 

“You can do it!” Mel purred. 

“Good luck!” Twitch called. 

“Yeah, good luck,” said Liam. 

“No fair,” Sparky pouted. “I want to see the star cats too!” 

“You’ll see them in the next life, Sparky,” said Lichentail. “You’re a Clan cat now, and when you pass on, you will join StarClan.”

“Oh. Hooray!” Sparky jumped up and down. 

With one last goodbye, Lichentail and Milo headed out, following the star as the sky grew from purple to black. The forest seemed to grow unusually quiet, save for the soft chirping of crickets. Somehow, the familiar place seemed somewhat strange and ominous tonight, as if all the shadows were closing in on Lichentail. She shivered, but held her tail at a confident angle, not wanting show Milo she was nervous. 

_What will happen once we’re there? What if I can’t pass the test StarClan has for me?_

She shook her head, telling herself not to assume the worst. 

Bluestar was right—the place they were going wasn’t too far from the camp. It was just beyond the northern border. The star led them up a rocky slope, where Lichenstar spotted a small, stony cave with a curtain of moss draped across its entrance. The star seemed to be lowering in the sky, pulsing and shining excitedly. Lichenstar poked her head through the curtain and gasped. The cave seemed to extend for a few fox lengths, and was incredibly dark, save for a glowing pool of water at the very back. It shimmered with a beautiful green light, and tiny stars seemed to twinkle at it surface.

Lichentail turned around to see Milo standing tensely beside her. 

“It’s okay,” she said, brushing her tail along his flank. “Nothing inside can hurt us. StarClan is waiting for us patiently.”

The younger cat filed in behind her, gasping when he saw the pool. They made their way inside, where the air was cool and it was very, very quiet. All sounds from outside seemed to be cancelled out by the thick walls. Lichentail could only just pick up faint sloshing noises coming from the pool of water. When they reached the edge, it began to shimmer even more brightly. Milo was trying to act calm, but Lichentail could tell he was trembling slightly.

“It seems just like the Moonpool that the medicine cats visit back where I come from,” said Lichentail. I think all we have to do is touch our muzzles to water and we’ll go to sleep. Then StarClan will appear, just like they do already in your dreams.”

Milo nodded.

“Alright, let’s do this.” The two cats leaned down and pressed their muzzles to the surface of the water at the same time. It was surprisingly very cold. Lichentail would have instinctively jerked away, if it hadn’t been for the sudden sleepiness overtaking her. She felt as though she was plunging down into a deep, dark hole, and then her vision went black.

When she awoke, she was sitting in what appeared to be the DawnClan camp at night. Her heart thudded. Had StarClan decided they didn’t want her to be leader after all and sent her back home? She looked around for Milo, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Liam? Chester? Sparky? Anyone?” she called out, looking around for any sign of her Clan mates. Suddenly, she saw the stars up above. They were very low in the sky—much lower than she had ever seen them, and shining as bright as the one that had guided her here. Then, slowly, they began to spin. One by one, they spiraled down to the ground, erupting into silvery shapes, until a crowd of sparkling, semitransparent cats were standing before Lichentail.

“Hello, Lichentail,” they said in a voice that sounded like several combined into one. “Are you ready to receive your nine lives?”

Lichentail nodded, still unable to believe this was happening. 

The first cat to come up to her was a black she-cat with green eyes. 

“I’m Hollyleaf,” she introduced herself. “Like you, I lived in ThunderClan once, but had to leave when I had a personal conflict. I also fled into one of the WindClan tunnels, and let everyone think I was killed when it collapsed. I eventually returned and died fighting for my Clan, although you found a different path. StarClan has been watching you, and we’re very proud of what you have become.”

Hollyleaf touched her nose to Lichentail’s, who jerked back at its surprisingly solid feel. 

“With this life, I give you independence. Don’t let anyone tell you how to live your life. You decide what is best for you, and your Clan.” 

Lichentail yowled as suddenly, painful spasms wracked her body, growing rapidly stronger. She was rooted to the spot, vibrating as her body absorbed the life. She was unable to pull away from Hollyleaf, whose green gaze stared calmly at her. When she pulled away, Lichentail nearly collapsed in the grass. She hyperventilated as Hollyleaf walked away, thinking, _How can I stand eight more of these? Will I be told to leave if I collapse?_

The next cat was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a feathery tail. Lichentail suddenly realized she’d seen this cat’s spirit before.

“It’s me, Feathertail,” she said warmly. “Like you, I was a Clan cat who ended up in a place I never expected to be. I was one of the cats chosen by StarClan to go on the journey to the sun drown place. I died on the way home, sacrificing my life for someone I loved, in the cave the Tribe of Rushing Water lives in. I now walk back and forth between the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and StarClan. I’ve been watching your kits—they’ve grown so big and strong.” 

She gently touched her nose to Lichentail’s. “With this life, I give you trust,” she said. “Have faith in your Clan mates to believe you when you tell them things, and remember you are never alone. Those who love you will always be by your side.” 

There was less pain in this life. Lichentail felt suddenly very warm and content, as if she was a tiny kit again and her mother was curled up around her. She suddenly saw a brief image of three young cats—one a light brown tabby, one brown with red ears and a tail, and a silver tabby, standing proudly, the sun shining on their glossy coats.

_My kits!_

Lichentail purred loudly as Feathertail finished giving her the life. She padded away, and was replaced by a fiery ginger she-cat with a bounce in her step.

“Hi!” she chirped. “I’m Firestar’s daughter, Squirrelflight! I’m here to give you a life!” 

She pressed her nose to Lichentail’s. “With this life, I give you endurance,” she said. “Use it to get through hard times. You’ve gone through so much, that now there’s nothing that you can’t get through!” 

Lichentail had been lulled by the previous life, and was unprepared for the jolt of agony that shook her. Her vision went red as pain throbbed through her, her muscles locking up tightly. She couldn’t move at all—she felt as if her body had turned to rigid stone. Then, finally, they relaxed, and Lichentail collapsed to the ground. Squirrelflight gently nosed her to her paws.

“Stay strong,” she said. “I know you can do this.” 

Squirrelflight hopped away, and was replaced by another cat. Lichentail immediately recognized his orange coat, which shone like flames in the sparkling light. 

“Firestar!” she gasped. She couldn’t believe it—the most legendary cat to ever live in the Clans was giving _her_ a life?

“Hello, Lichentail.” His voice was warm, deep, and rumbling. “I was hoping this day would come, so I could give you a life.” 

Lichentail was at loss for words as the former ThunderClan leader pressed his nose to hers, staring at her with his blazing green eyes.

“With this life, I give you a sense of justice,” he said. “Always stand up for what you believe in, and help cats that are in need.”

This life was far more agonizing than any of the previous ones. Lichentail screamed as her body convulsed violently, and she felt very, very hot—almost as if her pelt would burst into flames. She felt a flash of anger so intense that for a split second she felt like lunging at Firestar with teeth and claws, but then it faded into a warm, glowing feel of satisfaction and peace. 

“Good luck, Lichentail,” said Firestar as he walked away. 

The next cat to come up to her was a small, slender black tom. 

“I’m Ravenpaw,” he greeted her. “I was also born in ThunderClan, but had to leave because of another cat. I became a loner, and it was very strange at first—but I grew to love it, just as you have grown to love your new life.”

He touched his nose to hers. “With this life I give you luck. I was lucky that Firestar came to the forest when he did, and was able to save my life by finding me another place to live. You deserve to have some luck as well.”

This life barely hurt, instead consisting of an odd, warm sparkling sensation that started at Lichentail’s nose and ran all the way up to the tip of her tail. Ravenpaw gave her a kind smile, and then walked away. Then came Bluestar—her outline was a bit more solid now and Lichentail could make out a lovely blue-gray coat. 

“With this life, I give you patience.” She pressed her nose to Lichentail’s. “Things often take a while to play out the way they do. Even if things seem hopeless, have faith that they will get better, because they always will.”

Lichentail drank in the life hungrily, finding the ancient she-cat’s words to be calming, like a gentle ripple of water. 

Bluestar walked away and disappeared into the starry crowd. The next cat to emerge was a large, muscular dark gray tom. Lichentail’s breath caught in her throat. No, it couldn’t be…was it…?

“F—Father!?” she gasped.

“Hello, my precious daughter,” Stonestorm purred. His pale blue eyes were filled to the brim with love. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

“Y—you’re dead?” Lichentail stammered.

“I’m afraid so,” said Stonestorm. “There was a bad outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan this last leafbare, and several cats died, including me. I was hoping to meet you here when I arrived, but when I learned you were alive and well, I was so happy.” 

“I’m sorry, father,” Lichentail whispered as Stonestorm came closer. “I’m so sorry I ran away.” 

“Don’t be.” Stonestorm’s voice was firm, yet gentle. He gave her a sorrowful gaze. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m your father, and I should have realized what was going on. I would have protected you from that monster.” His eyes hardened, and then softened again as he pressed his nose to his daughter’s.

“With this life, I give you a parent’s love,” he said. “Treat your Clan like you would your own kits, and protect them from every danger they face.” 

This life was a whirlwind of feelings—happiness, pride, and love, but also fear and anger, which suddenly became fearlessness. She unsheathed her claws, feeling as though she could take anything on that dared to threatened her Clan mates. 

“Wait, Father, don’t go!” Lichentail cried as Stonestorm walked away.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said sadly. He gave his daughter a half smile. “Don’t worry, one day we will be together again. Until then, I will be watching over you.”

He disappeared into the starry crowd, and for a moment, Lichentail felt utterly alone. But then, the eighth cat approached her—another one she recognized.

“Sapstar!” she gasped. “I…I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“My time as leader ended recently, I’m afraid,” said Sapstar. His voice was sad, but his eyes sparkled with a warm, proud look. “I’m glad to see you’re still alive. ThunderClan has missed you.” 

Lichentail hung her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“It’s my fault,” said Sapstar. He frowned, and also hung his head. “I was your leader, and I failed you. It was my job to know everything that was happening in the Clan. I suppose I trusted Swifthawk a little too much, and because of it, you suffered greatly.” He sighed deeply. 

“You were a good leader,” Lichentail told him. “You did your best for ThunderClan.”

“Yes, I only wished I could have helped you,” said Sapstar, lifting his head to look at her. “Had I known what Swifthawk had done, he would have been punished severely. But it’s too late for that. Let me help you by giving you your eighth life.”

He pressed his nose to Lichentail’s and said, “With this life, I give you wisdom. Let it help your eyes be more open than mine were, and be alert to everything around you. Use it to help cats in need of your guidance.” 

Lichentail still couldn’t get used to the pain the lives packed, and she howled as agony coursed through her once more. But this time, she stayed steady on her paws when it ended, and nodded gratefully at Sapstar. He returned the nod and the disappeared into the crowd. 

There was only one life left to receive. Lichentail waited anxiously for the next cat to approach her. She saw a flicker of movement, and then the last cat came walking up to her, this one achingly familiar. 

“Foggyheart,” she breathed. “Oh, Foggyheart, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too,” said Foggyheart thickly. “I’m so sorry about what happened, Lichentail. I wish I could have been there to protect you. I’ve guided you the best I could.” 

“I know you have,” Lichentail purred, remembering hearing his voice when she was trapped in the tunnels. 

Foggyheart touched his nose to hers. “I am so proud of what you have become,” he said. “With this life, I give you compassion. Show unconditional kindness and understanding to everyone you meet, for this cruel world needs more of it. Give your warriors love in return for their loyalty—especially Mel.” 

Lichentail felt her heart glow, as if it were shining as bright as the sun. She let out a happy laugh as she absorbed the last life, feeling as though she were a young apprentice again, running through the woods with Foggyheart and playfully swatting at him. 

“StarClan is always there for you,” he murmured. “Remember that.” He took a step back, and then the eight other cats emerged behind him. 

“From this moment forward,” they said as one. “You will be known as Lichenstar. We hand over the guardianship of DawnClan to you. Protect your Clan mates, and honor the warrior code with each of your nine lives.” 

“Lichenstar! Lichenstar! Lichenstar!” Several voices cheered. It rose into a loud chorus, as if hundreds of cats were joining in at once, all to congratulate the new leader. Lichenstar lowered her head, having never felt so humbled in her life. 

And then, suddenly, she was lying by the pool again, next to Milo. He jerked awake and turned to her. 

“Did you get your nine lives?” he gasped.

Lichenstar nodded. “I sure did.”

“I was made an official medicine cat!” Milo cried. “There were lots of past medicine cats that came to see me! Leafpool and Jayfeather were there, and this pretty she-cat named Willowshine, and a tom that looked really young named Flametail, and this really, really, old she-cat named Yellowfang!” He purred with joy. “And they gave me a new name—it’s Pineleaf!”

“Pineleaf,” Lichenstar echoed. With a smile, she said, “I think it suits you very well!” 

He jumped to his paws. “I can’t wait to tell the Clan!” he cried.

“Well then, Pineleaf, let’s go home,” said Lichenstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters uploaded today, in celebration of the Warriors movie being announced!!!! I am excite.


	17. Chapter 17

“Everyone! We’re back!” Pineleaf cried, bouncing into the camp. 

Mel had been waiting by the entrance. She purred and rubbed up against Lichenstar and Pineleaf. “Welcome back!” she exclaimed. 

The others emerged from the warriors den. “So, did you have your dream?” Liam asked. 

“We sure did!” said Lichenstar. “I’m Lichenstar now, and Milo has a new name as well!”

“Bet you can’t guess what it is!” Pineleaf purred. 

“Is it Littlecat?” Liam joked. 

“Nope,” said Pineleaf. 

“Is it Shorty?” Chester asked. 

“Hey!” Pineleaf pinned down his ears.

“Is it…Leafheart?” Mel guessed.

“Close,” said Pineleaf. 

“Is it Catnip Leaves??” Sparky asked.

“No, Sparky,” Pineleaf laughed. “It’s Pineleaf!”

“Oh, that’s a lovely name!” Mel exclaimed. 

“It really suits you,” said Kasey with a nod. 

“It sure does,” Twitch agreed. 

“Aw, I thought it would be Shorty for sure,” Chester teased. He smiled at the medicine cat. “I’m just giving you a hard time. We really are proud of you, and Lichenstar.” 

“Hey, can I get a new name too?” Sparky cried. 

Lichenstar stared back at him, suddenly getting an idea. 

“Well…there’s no reason why you can’t!” Lichenstar exclaimed. “A leader grants apprentices their warrior names—since you’ve all been my apprentices, I will rename each of you, if you would like!” 

“Sounds good,” said Liam. “My kittypet name has been getting old and worn out.” 

“Mine has too,” Chester agreed. 

“I would like a warrior name as well,” said Kasey. 

Twitch shrugged. “Eh, why not, since everyone else is getting one.” 

“Mel?” Lichenstar turned to her best friend. 

Mel hesitated for a moment, and then said, “Yes, I would love a warrior name.” 

“Alright, let me name you first.” Lichenstar thought hard, gazing into Mel’s bright, sky blue eyes. 

“I’ve got it,” she said, trying to remember the words Sapstar would use during a warrior ceremony. She rested her chin on top of Mel’s head. 

“By the power of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name,” she said. “Mel, from this moment on, you will be known as Skygaze. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan.” 

She stepped back, asking, “Is that a good name?”

“I love it!” Skygaze purred. 

“Then let’s hear it for Skygaze!” Lichenstar yowled. “Skygaze, Skygaze!”

“Skygaze! Skygaze!” the other cats repeated, cheering her name loudly.

“Ooh, me next, me next!” Sparky came bouncing up to Lichenstar. She rested her chin on his head and said, “From this moment on, you are now Sparkyflight! StarClan honors your energy and humor, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan.”

“Sparkyflight! Sparkyflight!” the others chanted. 

The rest of them came up to receive their new names. Lichenstar thought long and hard for each of them. Liam was given the name Blackrain, Chester was given the name Flashpelt, Kasey was renamed Whiteflame, and Twitch became Twitchtail. When Lichenstar was done, she stepped back and proudly observed her friends. 

“Yayy! We’re warriors now!” Sparkyflight cried, doing a backflip into to the air. 

“Oh! Lichenstar cried. “I completely forgot! I need a deputy!” She looked up in the sky and sighed with relief when she realized it wasn’t yet Moonhigh, the deadline StarClan always set to appoint a new deputy. Lichenstar ran her gaze over her Clan, wondering who she should pick. Which cat had shown her the most loyalty, bravery, and devotion?

“Skygaze,” she said. “Would you like to be the new deputy for DawnClan?”

Skygaze’s jaw dropped. For a minute she looked speechless. Then, her eyes sparkled with joy, and she said, “Yes, I would!” 

The others purred loudly, approving of Lichenstar’s choice. 

“I’m so excited I want to go for a run!” Sparkyflight began to run in circles, chasing his tail. 

“How about we go for a run in the forest?” Blackrain suggested. 

Lichenstar yawned. “You all can do that, but I’m tired. I need to go to sleep.”

“Me too,” said Pineleaf. “The ceremony was great, but so tiring!” 

“I think I’ll tuck in as well,” said Skygaze. “I have to rest up for my first day as deputy tomorrow!” 

While the rest of the cats went running off, Lichenstar, Pineleaf, and Skygaze headed for the warrior’s den. Pineleaf immediately fell asleep the minute he lay down. Lichenstar curled up with Skygaze, resting her chin on her deputy’s pale golden flank. 

_Everything is perfect right now,_ she thought. 

The three of them slept in late. When they woke up, the fresh-kill pile had been restocked. After a quick patrol, Lichenstar and Skygaze sat in their favorite tree together.

“I never imagined I’d be a leader,” said Lichenstar. “This is so surreal, and yet…it feels so right.”

“I never imagined I’d live in the wild!” Skygaze exclaimed. “But I’m deputy of a Clan now!”

Lichenstar studied her deputy, admiring her glossy tawny fur, deep brown markings, and stunning blue eyes. She suddenly remembered what Foggyheart had said to her. 

_“Give your warriors love in return for their loyalty—especially Mel.”_

That had confused her at first, but now, she knew what it meant. 

“Hey, Mel—I mean, Skygaze?” Lichenstar murmured. 

“Yes?” said Skygaze.

“Do you love me?”

“Well of course, you’re my best friend and leader.”

“I mean…do you… _love_ me?”

“Oh…” Skygaze’s eyes widened and she fell silent. Lichenstar’s heart began to race. 

_Oh no, I was wrong to ask that…_

“Yes, I do,” said Skygaze quietly. 

Lichenstar couldn’t breathe. She felt as though she were floating high up into the sky. 

“I…I’m so happy to hear you say that,” she choked through purrs, nuzzling Skygaze’s head. 

“To be honest, I’ve loved you ever since I came to join you in the forest,” Skygaze murmured. 

“Do you think the others will mind?” Lichenstar frowned. She’d never heard of two she-cats or two toms being together before, even though it felt very right to be with Skygaze. What would the rest of her Clan think?

“They might think it’s a bit strange, but they respect both of us. They’ll come to understand,” said Skygaze. She suddenly pointed out a squirrel on the ground to Lichenstar. 

“I bet I can catch it before you!” she hissed playfully, scrambling down the tree trunk. Lichenstar followed her down, and the two she-cats chased the squirrel, which scurried away through a bramble thicket at the edge of the camp. Skygaze squeezed through a gap in the brambles, and Lichenstar followed. The two she-cats joyfully raced together, the warm new-leaf breeze blowing in their fur as they chased the squirrel. It scurried up a tree, but instead of following it, Lichenstar and Skygaze went tumbling into a patch of lavender, laughing and playfully wrestling. 

“Hey, what’s that?” Skygaze pointed something out with her paw when they were done and sitting back up.

Lichenstar shook small purple petals from the lavender out of her coat. She looked over to where Skygaze was pointing, and saw three freshly killed crows. 

“Where did those come from?” Lichenstar tilted her head. “No one’s out hunting right now.”

Skygaze crept forward and gave the crows a sniff, then gasped. 

“They smell like Salem!”

Lichenstar opened her jaws, drinking in the scents of the air, and sure enough, picked up the black cat’s scent. It was slightly faded, but still pretty fresh. He must have just caught these crows this morning.

“Why would he just leave them here?” said Skygaze. 

“Crows are Kasey’s…I mean, Whiteflame’s favorite prey,” said Lichenstar. “Hmm…I think these were left here for us to take back to camp.”

“But why is he hunting for us? He didn’t seem interested in joining DawnClan at all,” said Skygaze.

Lichenstar sighed. “Toms are weird.” 

They brought the crows back to camp. Later that afternoon, the cats that had been awake all night emerged from the warrior’s den. 

“Crows!?” Whiteflame exclaimed. “Where did you find so many?”

“Salem left them near the camp,” Skygaze purred.

“Salem!?” Whiteflame gasped. “You saw him?”

“We smelled him,” said Lichenstar. With a smirk, she said, “I’m guessing you told him crows were your favorite prey.”

“I…I did…” Whiteflame stuttered, staring disbelievingly at the crows. “Wow.” 

Blackrain and Flashpelt exchanged looks and snickered.

“Hey!” Whiteflame snapped. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, nothing, we’re just amused by your weak attempts at hiding your love for Salem,” said Blackrain.

Whiteflame hissed and swiped at him. 

“Speaking of that, um, Skygaze and I have some news for you,” said Lichentail. She felt Skygaze stiffen next to her, and her chest tightened. 

“This might be a bit of a shock for you, but we’re…we’re together,” she said. 

The others stared back. For a few moments, Lichenstar’s heart thudded in her ears. What were they going to say?

Then, Blackrain and Flashpelt exchanged looks, and then both toms burst out laughing. 

“You think we didn’t _know?_ ” Blackrain roared. “You curl up together every night!”

“Honestly, it’s been obvious for a while,” said Whiteflame.

“I used to know two toms that were like that,” said Twitchtail. 

Sparkyflight shrugged and went to go chase a butterfly. 

“I think you two are great together,” Pineleaf purred.

Lichenstar let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she said. “I thought you would find it too strange.” 

“I’m now a part of a group that can talk to dead cats,” said Twitchtail. “You and Skygaze are the farthest thing from the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The cats enjoyed several incredibly warm, sunny days, indicating that green-leaf was on its way. The forest was crawling with prey, and their stomachs stayed full. However, they continued to receive gifts from Salem. They would often find fresh kill, or picked herbs set in neat piles, with Salem’s scent wafting around them. There were even catnip leaves one time, which delighted Sparkyflight. One day, when Lichenstar was leading a patrol with Skygaze and Whiteflame, they suddenly stumbled across a freshly caught robin, still warm and bleeding. Up ahead, Lichentail caught the tip of a black tail disappearing behind a tree.

“Hey!” Whiteflame went running in that direction. “Salem, please, talk to me!” 

She vanished behind the tree, and then, Lichenstar could pick up faint muttering. She and Skygaze crept over and peered around the tree, where Whiteflame and Salem were talking. His wounds had completely healed, but had left some large, nasty scars across his pelt.

“If you want to be a part of DawnClan, just join us!” Whiteflame told him.

“I…I’m not really interested,” he mumbled, looking down at the ground. “I mean, you’re my friend, but…I’ve always been on my own. I like my privacy, you know?” 

“I can tell you want to join.” Whiteflame’s fiery orange gaze and sharp words caused Salem to freeze. 

Salem sighed. “I’ll think about it, okay? I’ll be around, so you’ll probably run into me on patrols and whatnot.”

He touched his nose to Whiteflame’s and then ran off. 

Whiteflame sighed, looking down at her paws. Skygaze draped her tail over her shoulders comfortingly. “He’s a strange one,” she said. “But I do think he likes you.”

“This is why I never got with a tom,” Lichenstar growled. 

The next morning, Lichenstar was surprised to wake up to see Whiteflame sharing tongues with Salem over by the fresh-kill pile. He then joined Lichenstar, Whiteflame, and Skygaze on a patrol, but then wandered off before they returned to camp. Over the next few days, he appeared and reappeared, sometimes coming to the camp to see Whiteflame, and sometimes meeting her out in the forest. 

“So, is he going to become a warrior or what?” said Liam one day when Whiteflame had gone out to meet him.

“I honestly don’t know,” said Lichenstar.

“Maybe we could let him be, you know, a part time warrior?” Skygaze suggested.

Lichenstar sighed. “The warrior code says you must put your Clan above all else. If he doesn’t live with us, I don’t know how devoted he’ll be to our Clan.” 

“He’s only interested in us because of Whiteflame,” Flashpelt snorted. 

Suddenly, Sparkyflight came streaking into camp, screeching. Blood oozed from a wound on his hind leg. 

“Sparkyflight, what’s wrong!?” Lichenstar cried. “Where’s Twitchtail?” The two toms had gone out to hunt together. 

“There’s a big dog! Twitchtail is fighting it! He sent me to get help!” Sparkyflight wailed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter ended up being a lot shorter than the others o.0

Lichenstar jumped to her paws. “Sparkyflight, go get Whiteflame and Salem! They should be nearby! Everyone else, follow me!”

Lichenstar led her warriors out of the camp, running in the direction of the southern border until they heard enraged screeches and barking. Soon the scene came into view—Twitchtail was facing off against a large, ragged dog that Lichenstar had recognized as the largest dog of the pack they’d fought twice before. It was alone this time, and looked rather sickly—pus oozed from its swollen, ruined eye, its ribs were showing, and patches of its fur were missing. Twitchtail was much faster than the dog, but he was still bleeding heavily. Suddenly, the dog shot out a paw and knocked Twitchtail to the ground, and then went in for his neck. Lichenstar soared through the air and landed on top of the dog’s neck, digging in with her teeth and claws. The dog yowled and stepped back from Twitchtail, trying to shake her off. Skygaze stood protectively over Twitchtail, while Blackrain and Flashpelt slashed at its heels. With one firm shake, the dog launched Lichenstar off. She flipped in the air and landed on her paws, only narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws. It whirled around as Blackrain sank his teeth into its hind leg, barking furiously. 

“Twitchtail, stay down!” Skygaze was trying to get the terribly injured cat to lie still as the battle went on. 

“I have to avenge my brothers,” Twitchtail hissed, his yellow eyes gleaming fiercely. He pushed past Skygaze and leapt at the dog’s flank, holding on with his claws and biting directly down on its spine. The dog howled and ran in crazy circles, trying to fling him off. Suddenly, its hind paw struck Lichenstar in the face, sending her sprawling. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, and suddenly saw Twitchtail lying on the ground, with the dog heading straight for him. Flashpelt tried to jump in the way, but was knocked to the side. The dog was just a mouse length away from Twitchtail now, its jaws spread wide.

“No!” Lichenstar yowled.

Suddenly, a flash of black went streaking through the air. Lichenstar gaped as suddenly, Salem was on top of the dog’s head, biting down on the top of its muzzle. The dog jumped back from Twitchtail and shook its head, snarling as it tried to dislodge Salem. Whiteflame came streaking up to the dog and slashed it across the chest. Salem jumped off of the dog and landed beside Whiteflame. The dog shook itself, and then glared at the cats, growling thunderously, blood dripping from its multiple wounds. 

“Die, dog!” Suddenly, Sparkyflight came out of nowhere, lashing out and swiping at the dog’s muzzle. The dog bowled him over with a paw, and dove for Sparkyflight’s throat. Suddenly, Salem dove on top of Sparkyflight, and sank his fangs into the dog’s nose. The dog reared back with a scream, a spray of scarlet bursting from its black nose. Then, with a whimper, it turned, and fled towards the southern border. 

“Am I dead!?” Sparkyflight cried, still lying on the ground. 

“No, you’re okay,” said Whiteflame. “Salem saved you!” 

“He saved me too.” Twitchtail struggled to get to his feet. Blackrain came over and supported the wounded tom with his shoulder. 

Lichenstar came over to Salem. “You fought like a true warrior,” she said. 

“Thank you,” said Salem. 

“We could use your bravery and skill. Will you join DawnClan?” Lichenstar asked him.

Salem glanced over at Whiteflame, and then nodded. “Yes, I will.” 

Whiteflame rubbed up against him and purred happily.

“Well then, Salem, would you like to keep your old name, or would you like me to grant you a warrior name?” asked Lichenstar.

“Well…” said Salem. “My old Twolegs named me. I didn’t like them very much. So I guess it’s time for a new name.”

Lichenstar rested her chin on top of Salem’s head and said, “From this moment on, you will be known as Silentsmoke. StarClan honors your fearlessness and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan.”

“Silentsmoke! Silentsmoke!” the other warriors cheered, with Whiteflame cheering the loudest. Silentsmoke dipped his head respectfully. 

“Thank you,” he said. “It really suits me. From now on, I will to my best to serve DawnClan.”


	19. Chapter 19

Lichenstar observed her Clan from up in her favorite tree, appreciating the cool air. It was now leaf-fall once again, and it was much welcomed after an incredibly hot green-leaf. Whiteflame and Silentsmoke were sharing tongues by a bramble thicket, which had been designated as the new nursery for DawnClan. Whiteflame was expecting Silentsmoke’s kits, and they’d arrive any day now. Lichenstar couldn’t have thought of a more welcoming blessing for her Clan. 

On the other side of the camp, Sparkyflight was jumping up and catching falling leaves, just as he had last leaf-bare. Twitchtail was dozing in a patch of sunlight nearby. A leaf landed on his head, and Sparkyflight reached out and swatted it, cuffing Twitchtail over the head and the same time and starling him awake. Twitchtail gave an annoyed hiss, and sprang at Sparkyflight. The two toms wrestled in the leaves, albeit with claws unsheathed. Lichenstar purred with amusement. Pineleaf watched them from the entrance of what he declared to be the new medicine den—a patch of ferns protected by an overhanging rock. He was sorting berries and herbs, which had been thankfully been bountiful these past seasons, and they would have plenty for leaf-bare. 

“We’re back!” Skygaze, Blackrain, and Flashpelt came up to the base of the tree, having returned from a patrol.

“Nothing unusual to report,” said Blackrain. 

“Good to hear,” Lichenstar replied. 

Whiteflame stretched and yawned. “I think I’ll go for a walk,” she said. 

“You shouldn’t wander from camp when you’re so close to kitting,” said Silentsmoke, an edge of worry in his mew. 

“You can come with me,” said Whiteflame. “We won’t go far. I just don’t like to sit around in the camp all day.” 

As the two cats strolled out of camp, Skygaze scrambled up the tree to sit by Lichenstar.

“I can’t believe Whiteflame is going to have kits,” said Skygaze. 

“Me neither,” said Lichenstar. She felt a swell of pride in her chest. “These will be first DawnClan born kits.” 

“Blackrain and Flashpelt are betting fresh-kill on how many there will be, what gender, and what color,” said Skygaze. “Pineleaf thinks he heard two heartbeats inside of Whiteflame, but isn’t totally sure. I’m willing to bet at least one of them will have their father’s black coat.”

Lichenstar nodded. “And hopefully his skill as well.” 

Skygaze sighed and leaned against Lichenstar. “I’ve always sort of wanted kits,” she said. “But my Twolegs had me fixed when I was young, so I could never have any.”

“Fixed?” Lichenstar echoed.

Skygaze pointed to a faint scar on her abdomen. “The vet—kind of like a medicine cat, but a Twoleg—puts you to sleep with medicine and then removes the thing inside you that allows you to   
carry kits. Some toms get their…uh, things cut off too, so they can’t father any kits. It doesn’t hurt, but it did make me kind of sad,” Skygaze sighed. 

Lichenstar gave her a gentle lick across the ears. 

“Oh, sorry…I know this is a sensitive subject for you,” said Skygaze.

“No, it’s fine,” said Lichenstar, stroking Skygaze’s back with her tail. “Well, we did raise Pineleaf together, in a way. Maybe he can count as our kit.”

Skygaze purred. “Yes, I think he does.” 

Suddenly, from down below, came a panicked cry. Lichenstar and Skygaze looked down to see Silentsmoke shooting into the camp, his amber eyes wide and fur prickled. 

“Pineleaf!” he cried. “Come quick! Whiteflame is having her kits! She’s in a lot of pain, so I can’t move her back to the camp!” 

Pineleaf disappeared into his den and came out with a leaf wrap full of herbs. 

“Good thing I made an emergency pack just in case this happened!” he said. 

Lichenstar and Skygaze dropped down from the tree. 

“We’ll come too,” said Lichenstar, anxious for Whiteflame. “The rest of you, stay here and guard the camp.”

They headed out, their paws crunching over the leaves as they followed Silentsmoke. An eerie wail pierced the air. 

“Whiteflame, I’m coming!” Silentsmoke yowled. 

Whiteflame was lying underneath a pine tree, panting hard, her orange eyes glazed over with pain. She let out another shriek as her body convulsed. Lichenstar gritted her teeth, remembering her own kitting.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Silentsmoke soothed. He curled up by Whiteflame and cradled her head in between his paws as Pineleaf examined her. 

“Leafpool showed me a memory of how she helped deliver some kits,” said Pineleaf. “There’s some blood, but that’s normal. If she starts bleeding heavily, I’ll give her some raspberry leaves. Here.” He nosed a few thin, spiky leaves towards Whiteflame. “That’s fennel. It will help ease the pain.” 

Whiteflame reached out and slowly chewed the herbs, gritting her teeth as her stomach rippled with another spasm. 

Suddenly, Lichenstar was aware of a thick, stinking scent behind her. She whirled around and gasped in horror. There, standing just a few tail lengths away was a large fox, staring right at Whiteflame. Its nose quivered, picking up the scent of blood, and its eyes glittered hungrily. It opened its pointed jaws to reveal sharp, gleaming teeth. 

“Stay away from my mate!” Silentsmoke went flying at the fox, slashing it across its muzzle. The fox staggered backwards, and then lunged at Silentsmoke, who leapt out of the way just before the fox’s jaws closed on midair. Skygaze stood protectively in front of Whiteflame and Pineleaf as Lichenstar faced off the fox with Silentsmoke.

“You,” Silentsmoke snarled at the fox. “I’ve fought you before. I’ll beat you again!” 

He lunged at the fox, biting its foreleg. The fox shrieked, and then, as quick as a snake, it grabbed Silentsmoke by the back of the neck. 

“No!” Lichenstar lunged forward and clawed the fox across the face. It let go of Silentsmoke and charged at her. Lichenstar rolled out of the way just in time, but then, suddenly, the fox sprang high into the air, aiming his nose right at Lichenstar as it came crashing down right on top of her. The wind was knocked out of the silver she-cat, and all she could see was a whirl of red fur and gleaming fangs. She felt a horrific pressure at her neck, followed by a slicing pain. Then, an enraged screech split the air, and she saw Silentsmoke slam into the fox. It let go of Lichenstar, who watched a red and black blur roll away. The snarls and screeches grew faint, and her vision blurred. She was suddenly aware of hot, sticky blood spreading across her neck and soaking into the grass underneath her. Lichenstar tried to move, but couldn’t, some strange exhaustion taking over as her vision faded to black. The last thing she heard was a frightened screech from Skygaze.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to last of Part 2!

“Lichenstar.” 

Lichenstar opened her eyes. She was back in the DawnClan camp. She looked around wildly, but saw no one. Then, she saw the pale outlines of StarClan cats watching her. Stonestorm and Foggyheart helped nudge her to her paws.

“You’ve lost your first life,” Stonestorm said gently.

“I… I died?” Lichenstar shuddered. 

“It’s okay,” Foggyheart soothed. “Just sit here, and wait until your wound heals. Then, you’ll wake up again.” 

“There’s a fox attacking my Clan mates!” Lichenstar cried. “Whiteflame is kitting, and we’re trying to defend her! Please, send me back now!”  
“I’m sorry, Lichenstar, but this takes a bit of time.” Sapstar came up from behind Stonestorm and Foggyheart. 

“Be careful when you wake up,” said Foggyheart. “The fox is still there.”

Suddenly, they all looked past Lichenstar. She turned her head to see another cat lying in the clearing. It slowly got to its paws, and blinked confusedly. Its black pelt was illuminated by multiple tiny stars. 

“Where am I?” he rasped.

Lichenstar gasped with horror when she realized who it was.

“Silentsmoke!” she cried. “Oh no.” 

“It’ll be alright, Lichenstar,” said Stonestorm. “We’ll take good care of him.” 

“No, this isn’t fair!” Lichenstar cried. “I get to go back, and he doesn’t! He needs to be there for Whiteflame and their kits!” 

“He will watch over them from here,” said Foggyheart. His voice began to grow distant. Lichenstar felt as though she were being pulled backwards by some force. Her vision grew dark at the edges. 

“Silentsmoke!” she cried out as her sight went completely black again. 

Lichenstar jolted awake in the grass. She jumped to her paws, panting. She whirled around, looking for the fox, but only met Skygaze’s bewildered face.

“Lichenstar!” Skygaze leaned forward, shaking and tenderly licking the dried blood from Lichenstar’s now disappeared neck wound. “I…I knew you had nine lives, but, for a minute there, I thought I lost you…”

Lichenstar leaned her forehead against Skygaze’s. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured. 

Skygaze let out a sob. “The fox ran off, but Silentsmoke is…” 

Lichenstar looked over Skygaze’s shoulder to see a horrible sight. Silentsmoke lay splayed out in the grass, a huge gash in his throat. A crimson puddle was collecting in the grass, slowly spreading. The slain tom’s amber eyes stared blankly ahead. 

“Silentsmoke!” Whiteflame’s cry clutched at Lichenstar’s heart like a pair of claws. “Silentsmoke, no! Don’t leave me!” She was trying to crawl over to her mate, but Pineleaf held her still. 

“You have to lie down and relax!” he cried. “The kits are almost here!”

“My mate just _died!_ ” Whiteflame wailed. 

“I know. But you have to do it. For the kits, and for him,” said Pineleaf. 

Whiteflame let her head fall to grass with a whimper. Lichenstar and Skygaze came over, soothing the queen with slow licks and soft words. 

“I’m so sorry, Whiteflame,” Lichenstar whispered. “I saw Silentsmoke in StarClan, just before I came back. His spirit is safe with them, and he’ll watch over you and the kits.”

Whiteflame panted, nodding weakly. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over in pain, and she moaned loudly as a wet bundle came sliding out onto the grass. Pineleaf bent over it, vigorously licking the membrane off of the first kit. It was a tiny little black tom. He opened his mouth and let out a shrill mew. 

Whiteflame had closed her eyes and gone limp, but at the sound of her son’s voice, she snapped her head up. 

“My baby,” she whispered as Pineleaf gently dragged the kit over to her stomach. “Oh…you look just like your father.”

“Here comes another one,” said Pineleaf. 

Skygaze grabbed a stick and shoved it in between Whiteflame’s jaws. She bit down hard, letting out a muffled scream as the second kit emerged. Pineleaf nipped open the kitting sac and a little white she-cat tumbled, out, mewling loudly. Lichenstar gasped when she noticed the kit’s striking tail—it was a fiery ginger, with a black tip. Pineleaf brought the kit to her mother, and she and her brother began to fiercely suckle. 

“My little ones,” Whiteflame said hoarsely. “Oh, you’re perfect…Silentsmoke….can you see them?” 

“I’m sure he can,” said Skygaze softly. 

“What are you going to name them?” Lichenstar asked, trying to distract the distraught queen from thoughts of her mate. 

Whiteflame stared at her kits silently. For a few long moments, Lichenstar thought maybe she hadn’t heard the question, but then Whiteflame touched her nose to the black kit. 

“I’m going to call him Smokekit, in honor of his father,” she whispered. She then touched her nose to the other kit. “And this one will be Flickerkit.”

“Those are beautiful names,” Skygaze purred. 

“You two should take Silentsmoke’s body back to camp,” Pineleaf sighed. His green eyes were dull with exhaustion. “I’ll give Whiteflame some herbs for strength, and then I’ll need help getting her and the kits back to camp.”

As the sun set, casting an amber glow over the forest, the cats sat vigil for Silentsmoke. They buried him just outside of the camp, underneath the giant willow. Lichenstar watched the stars emerge in the sky, wondering if one of them was Silentsmoke, watching over the camp and his kits. 

“At least the kits are healthy,” Skygaze murmured. 

“Their father will live on in them,” said Blackrain.

Lichenstar got up and quietly padded over to the nursery, peering into the entrance. Whiteflame was deeply asleep, having been given goatweed by Pineleaf to calm her mind. The kits were curled up together beside their mother. The black tom’s chin was resting on top of his sister’s head, as if to protect her. Lichenstar let the little family be, and walked back to her Clan. 

“Even though we have lost Silentsmoke, we now have the first DawnClan born kits,” she told her Clanmates, narrowing her eyes triumphantly. “This Clan will live on and thrive, no matter what.”


	21. Epilogue

Once again, Lichenstar was observing her Clan from the top of the tree. Several moons had passed since Silentsmoke’s death. The leaves up above rustled in the light breeze, casting a greenish dappled light on the forest floor. Insects buzzed in the grass, and the green-leaf sun burned brightly up above. Down below, Smokepaw and Flickerpaw were practicing battle moves. The black tom and white she-cat swiped at each other with sheathed claws, hissing playfully. Smokepaw lunged at Flickerpaw and bowled her over. She went limp, and then suddenly, kicked her brother in the stomach, causing him to jump off her in surprise. 

“Smart move, Flickerpaw!” Whiteflame called out to her daughter.  
Smokepaw crouched down and waved his tail before springing again at Flickerpaw. He had his father’s sleek black pelt and strong muscles. Lichenstar had assigned Blackrain to be the young tom’s apprentice, and had assigned Skygaze to train Flickerpaw. Nearby, the two mentors were watching their apprentices scuffle with pride in their eyes. 

_My own kits must be fully grown by now,_ Lichenstar thought. _Are they strong warriors? I hope they had good mentors to teach them._

Suddenly, Flashpelt returned from patrol with Twitchtail and Sparkyflight. Flashpelt hurried over to the base of Lichenstar’s tree. From his rushed gait, she could tell he was eager to report something.

“Lichenstar!” he called up. His voice sounded strange. 

“What’s wrong?” Lichenstar asked, scrambling down the tree. 

“We met two cats while out on patrol,” said Flashpelt. “This is really weird, but…they have Clan names. They say they need to talk to you. They’re waiting just outside the camp.” 

_Clan names!?_ Lichenstar’s head spun with confusion as she followed Flashpelt out of the camp. Standing just a few tail lengths from the entrance were two youngish-looking cats, one a light brown tabby tom and the other a silver tabby she-cat. 

“Who are you?” she asked them.

The two cats dipped their heads respectfully. The she-cat said, “I am Cloverheart, and this is my brother Hazelsun. We have traveled a long way from ThunderClan. StarClan has sent us to find you. Our Clan needs your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Part 2/3 of Dawn's Awakening! It's going to be a bit longer than Part 1, and possibly the longest in the series. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
